


Legolas and the Half-Breed

by Evolution_Paradise



Category: The Hobbit (Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love Story, The Hobbit - Freeform, fan fiction, the lord of the rings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evolution_Paradise/pseuds/Evolution_Paradise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The feeling of not belonging, of not being entirely worthy, of being sometimes hostage to your own sensibilities. Those things speak to me very personally."</p><p>She didn't know who she was, all she knew was that she didn't belong. Leaving home wasn't something she minded, leaving the warmth of a bed, the taste of fresh food. She was ready to never belong, but something had changed when she was pulled out from the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bag End

sliding the food onto Bilbo's plate, I walked over gently sitting it down in front of him while he sipped on his tea and read from his book. "Are you ever going to set that down?" I questioned, prodding him like I have for the past few weeks.

"You can't just put down a good book ... please tell me you know that?"

" ... you can, and usually you do when you're ready to eat."

"Who says I'm ready to eat?"

I pushed his plate towards him a little more. "Eat, or else I'll eat it."

he only looked at me for a few seconds before he set his book down and grabbing his fork to cut into the meal I had just made him. "The mince pies are very delicious, [Saelyn](http://anoteonstyle.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/tumblr_n136c9MNv01qaglpuo1_5001.jpg)."

"Considering you're suppose to eat those after you eat the chicken," I smiled before I sat down eating a small piece of buttered bread.

Bilbo and I always take turns cooking. I get up earlier then him, so I cook breakfast, he cooks second breakfast, which only he eats unless I'm very hungry at the time and it goes on from there. Watching him eat all his food like a stray horse that has never seen hay, I only smiled before I carried our plates to the kitchen sink. "Saelyn ... did you eat all of the strawberries?"

"You know they're my thinking food when I'm looking at the stars," I turned around looking at him.

"Do you think you could go down to the Cotmon's and buy another box if they have got any?"

"Of course, Bilbo," I answered before swiping my boots into my hands.

he handed me my money bag. "If you could, grab some tomatoes too."

I grabbed the bag from him. "You are going to run me dry, Mr. Baggins."

"I mean ... you really don't have to-"

"I am just kidding. How many tomatoes do you want? Two like usual?"

"Oh no no no, you usually get two. I need more than that ... maybe-- four or five. I'm thinking about making dinner tonight, unless you want to-"

"I did last night," I smiled before standing up becoming a total of two feet and nine inches taller than him.

with my coin bag in my hand, I walked towards the front door, I opened it, ducking as I made my way out. Leaving Bag End, I grabbed my Horse's reigns before I pulled him away from the fence. Fitting my foot in the stirrup, I swung my leg over before I made my way to the Cotman Farm. Passing a few children that smiled at my sight, I made my way to the other end of the Shire. I'm sure it's more than confusing, but Bilbo and I are cousins through marriage. My Mother's brother had married a Hobbit, and my Mother married and Elf, which made me half Elf, half Human ... or as more disgusting people call me, a filthy Half-Breed. To people who aren't revolting, I'm commonly referred to as a Peredhil, which I prefer. Filthy Half-Breed doesn't bother me anymore, Bilbo says to just ignore them because I'm beautiful the way I am.

"Good morning Ms. Locein!" Mrs. Brandybuck smiled waving her arm.

"Morning Mrs. Brandybuck!" I shouted back.

"Are you on your way to see Farmer Cotman?" she rushed over.

"I sure am ... can I be of assistance?"

she quickly dug through her apron pockets before fishing out a few coins. "Can you pick my up a crate of apples please? Gormadoc ate the last of them when I specifically told him I was planning on making a pie with them!"

"Oh how dare he!" I responded. With Mrs. Brandybuck only being two foot seven, we both had to reach pretty far for me to get the coins. "I'll be back in a few minutes!"

"Remember! Always Honeycrisp!"

"I know! Malva!" I smiled as I nudged my horse to trot.

looking around the Shire like I always do when I go to Farmer Cotman's place to pick up produce, I let out a small breath of air. That's the one thing I love about moving to the shire thirty years ago. Nature. It's beautiful. That's the one thing I enjoy about the Shire since I've been stuck here for the past thirty years. Living the first hundred and seventy years among the Elves. Choosing on whether or not I wanted to be a mortal or become immortal like most Elves wasn't a hard decision. I think that maybe if I chose to be immortal, I would become more of a Elf then I actually am ... but of course, it doesn't really work like that.

"I haven't seen that beautiful face in a long while!" Farmer Cotman smiled as he walked over to me. "What have you been up to? Ms. Saelyn?"

"Helping Bilbo around Bag End," I answered before getting off my horse. "I have come for a large load," I sighed.

he only smiled. "Tomatoes and strawberries?"

"And Honeycrisp apples. Malva Brandybuck wishes to make a pie."

"Hopefully enough to feed the Shire," he smiled before we walked over to where everything was at.

carrying both crates of strawberries and apples, Farmer Cotman carried the four tomatoes as we walked back to my horse where we loaded everything up. "It's always a pleasure, Cotman," I smiled before handing him the correct amount of coins.

"Enjoy those strawberries, hope they get you thinking."

"Me too." I always took a bit longer to get back to Bag End rather than I do on the way here to Farmer Cotman's. I love living with Bilbo, even though I have to duck sometimes. It's just the fact he always needs me to do something. To clean the dishes, dust above fireplace ... just never ending chores, really.

"Finally!" Bilbo walked over to me as I shut the door with my foot.

"Yes, I had to stop and give Malva her apples."

"Personally I'd be charging her more since that's all you seem to be good for in her eyes."

"Malva Brandybuck is a wonderful woman. Not to mention her Apple Pie is even better than her personality."

"If we are going off of opinions, then I'd say all of your pies are the best in the Shire!"

I only smiled before I walked all of the stuff to our Pantry. "You know ... I think I might go and take Felaróf out and sit out by that beautiful lake a few steps North of the Shire."

"Yes, of course," he nodded. "Just make sure you're back before Dinner. I don't want to be eating by myself again."

"Alright, Bilbo."

getting back onto Felaróf, I took a different way to the other side this time. With my bag on the side of my horse, I slid off and grabbed it, opening it to reveal my writing book, ink and quill. I have not yet to find a lot of books about the stars. Bilbo loves to hear about them, so I begun writing my findings. He loves to snoop when I'm not around, and he's always mesmerized. I hope that maybe one day, everyone who gazes at the stars can read my books. Looking up to see what I was able to land my eyes on in the bright, shining morning, I started to write down the very tiniest bit of my findings.

with my mind engulfed in what I was writing, I looked up at the setting sun to see I should head back to Bag End. Making my way back, I found Bilbo still reading a book. "I thought you would be preparing Dinner," I said to him.

"Not yet," he answered before flipping a page in his book. "I was thinking of maybe making a few pies."

"What kind?" I laughed seeing him finally pull his eyes from the words written inside his stupid, book.

"Two Apple and a Pecan."

"Good thing you finally figured out that you need to make two Apple Pies."

"I only do because of your constant griping over the fact there is never enough for desert."

"I had a big appetite, is it something that comes to you as surprised?"

"Sadly not anymore."

as I started to get everything together that I needed to, Bilbo said something to me I found rather odd. "I found it rather shocking, honestly. I mean, here? In the Shire? I highly doubt it would go without being noticed."

"You said no to an adventure?" I asked him confused. "Why would you do that? You've never been on one before, they're wonderful!"

"Oh no," he shook his head. "Adventures are not for me or for anyone here in the Shire."

"They are for me," I responded to his statement.

he only looked at me before shaking his head. "Maybe where you use to reside, but here in the Shire it isn't something that ever really happens."

"Doesn't that bother you? Not leaving the Shire at all? Leaving Bag End?"

"Bag End is my home," he looked around, "and not to mention I do love being here in the Shire. I would not risk loosing this for some ... adventure ... I've heard stories and I don't think I want to be apart of anything like that."

I only sighed before putting the pies in. "You've only read wise-tales, Bilbo. You have never lived the real thing."

"Then what are they like?" he asked.

I paused, thinking for a few seconds. "Important ... they're very important, especially for someone like me. Being outside I think is the most important thing. Seeing the new things, living a different life for a little bit. If I could, I would make my whole life an adventure; and I hope that maybe we can go on one together, show you a new world."

Bilbo only smiled at me. "As wonderful as that sounds, I feel nature wouldn't be very pleasant to a tiny Hobbit, like myself."

"That's what you would think now."

leaving our conversation be, I started to make things for Lembas Bread. Letting a dozen of them cook, I moved over and started to make myself my dinner. Bilbo's always okay with things like fish and vegetables, but I like something a bit more. Making eight rolls of Manicotti, I exchanged it out for the three pies. Opening the window, I set them by the ledge letting them cool. "Why are you making eight rolls of Manicotti?" Bilbo questioned.

"Because I know that you're going to want some as soon as I take it out."

"I'm making my own dinner," I responded adjusting his robe.

I only looked at him. "I know for a fact you're going to want some."

he stood there for a few seconds. "I mean, it does smell rather delicious."

as soon as Bilbo started to make his dinner, I reached over him and pulled out my Lembas bread. Letting them cool for a few minutes, I grabbed twelve Mallorn leaves and started to wrap them up so they wouldn't go bad. And usually Bilbo doesn't touch them until I unwrap a few for eating. "Excuse me, my small friend," I mumbled before grabbing the Manicotti from the oven.

"I thought I told you not to call me that?"

"Well you are sm-"

"That's not an excuse for anything," he cut me off.

we both smiled before he sat down and I grabbed two rolls of Manicotti. Sitting across from Bilbo, we both started to get ready to eat before the door bell rung. Looking up at Bilbo, I saw he looked at confused as I felt. Standing up, Bilbo followed me to the door and we opened it. "Dwalin," a Dwarf stood outside the door, "at your service."

"Hm, uh ... " Bilbo paused before tying his robe. "Bilbo Baggins, at yours ... do we know each other?"

the Dwarf walked inside the house. "No," he responded short before walking further down. "Which way laddie? Is it down here?"

"Is what down where?" I asked him.

"Supper," he threw his coat on me, I immediately dropped it and looked at him. "He said there'd be food and lots of it."

"He-- he said? Who said?"

Bilbo looked at me before he picked up the coat hanging it up. Walking back into the dining room, this Dwarf was eating our food. "Very good, this. Any more?"

"What? Oh, yes, yes. Ah," he grabbed the plate of biscuits he made earlier. "Hm, it's just that, um, I wasn't expecting company-"

the door bell rung again. "That'll be the door," he whispered.

"I'll get it, make sure he doesn't touch my pies, please," I said to Bilbo before walking over, opening the door. "Balin, at your service," he smiled, opening his arms to bow.

I stared at the second Dwarf standing outside the door. "Good evening," I mumbled.

"Yes. Yes it is," he nodded. "Though I think it might rain late," he said looking up at me.

"Hm?"

"Am I late?" he questioned.

" ... late, for what?"

"Oh! Ha ha!" the white bearded Dwarf walked over to the other one. "Good evening brother!"

I looked over and saw his hand in the cookie jar ... I made those just yesterday. "By my beard! You are shorter and wider than last we met."

"Wider, not shorter," he corrected. "Sharp enough for both of us."

they both laughed before setting each others arms on their shoulder, looking at each other, they slammed their heads together. Snapping my head back towards Bilbo with my hand on my chest, his mouth was opened in shock too. "Uh, excuse me? Sorry, I hate to interrupt but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house."

they ignored everything Bilbo had said and started to help themselves around the house. "Have you eaten?"

"It's not that I don't like visitors, I love visitors as much as the next Hobbit but I do like to know them before they come visiting!"

"What is this?"

"I don't know, I think it's cheese gone blue."

"It's riddled with mold."

it's literally blue cheese. "The thing is, I don't know either of you. Not in the slightest," Bilbo tried to talk to them as the black haired Dwarf tossed the cheese over his shoulder. Reaching over, I caught it, setting it down on a plate. "I don't mean to be blunt, but I had to speak my mind, I'm sorry."

"You think--" they both stopped turning around. "Apology accepted."

I looked at Bilbo. "I don't think they heard anything before that."

he just stared at them. "Now, fill it up brother, don't stint."

the door bell rung again. "I'll go get it ... hopefully there isn't any more Dwarves on the other side."

"I'm going to go crazy," Bilbo mumbled as I walked away.

opening the door, I can't say I was shocked when I saw two young, filthy Dwarves standing there. "Fili."

"And Kili," they looked up at me.

"At your service," they bowed in unison.

"You must be Mrs. Boggins."

"Uh-- nope!Y You can't come in! You've come to the wrong house."

as I pushed the door shut, the brown haired one pushed it open. "What? Has it been cancelled?"

"No one told us," the blonde one commented after his brother.

"W-what? No, nothing's been cancelled-"

"That's a relief."

feeling myself being pushed back, they both walked in. "Careful with these, beautiful, they've just been sharpened."

I cringed at the feeling of him throwing his weapons into my arms and the filthy word he had just called me. "It's nice, this place."

"Yeah."

"Did you do it yourself?"

"It's actually not mine, it's my cousins but it's been in the family for years- that is my cousins Mother's glory box. Can you please not do that? And I am not the house maid, take your nasty weapons before I use your sword to chop your filthy Dwarf head off."

the blonde one didn't even have time to put his arms around before I threw them back on him. "Fili, Kili. Come on, give us a hand."

he only set his weapons somewhere they didn't belong before walking into the kitchen with the others. "Everyone?" I heard Bilbo shout. "How many more are there?"

I heard the doorbell ring. "Oh no. No. No. There's nobody home!" I walked over shouting. "Go away, and bother somebody else! There's far too many-- filthy Dwarves in in our dining room as it is! If this is some-- clot-head's idea of a joke," I couldn't help but to laugh, "I can only say it is in very poor taste."

opening the door, I felt I was about ready to hurt something-- or someone, very, very, very badly. "Get off, you big lump!" one of them shouted.

"Gandalf," I whispered seeing his face duck below.

I only stood there watching as they ate everything. They were trying to eat everything, my pies, my Lembas bread- my cookies ... they're eating everything. "Those are my pri--! Excuse me, not my wine! Put that back. Put that back!"

"I just made these!" I grabbed the bowl of Lembas bread. "Have you no morals?!"

"Mighty delicious, though," the young, blonde Dwarf smiled at me.

I looked up and saw another one grabbing at my Pecan pie. "That is mine! Keep your filthy little fingers off of that!"

feeling someone tap on my shoulder I turned and saw one of the Dwarves. "Excuse me, my lady, may I tempt you with a cup of chamomile?"

I paused, looking down at him. "Actually, yes, I would love a cup."

he smiled before pouring me a cup and handing it to me. "Here you go."

"Would you like a slice of pie?" I asked him. "It's pecan."

"Oh, yes, please," he nodded.

watching him set down the plate with the tea, I set my cup down before cutting all three of the pies. "Alright, who wants a slice of the pie?" I questioned as I started to plate them.

feeling hands grabbing the plates, I saw what I've been taught isn't something I should think anymore. "Watch above you!"

grabbing the knife that flew over, I threw it up and kicked it back over to one of the Dwarves. "What kind of bread is it?" one of the Dwarves asked as we all sat around the table.

"Lembas bread," I answered.

"Of the Elves?" another asked.

"Why of course. My Father taught me the recipe, Bilbo loves to eat it when he's got a busy day, keeps him full all day."

"What's an Elf doing here, living among the Hobbits?"

"Half-Elf," I corrected, "my Mother was a human."

"Oh, then what's a Peredhil doing here?"

"I came to live with Bilbo. You see, he's my cousin, through marriage, at least. My Uncle married one of his Aunts. The height difference was ridiculous. But so far, they have lived very happily."

"I know you're never suppose to ask a beautiful lady her age, but how old are you?" Kili asked.

"Much older than you, that's for sure," I replied with a smile.

"No more than a two hundred, I suspect," Balin said to me.

"You have a great eye for such."

he only smiled before drinking from his cup of wine. "Are you trained in any kind of combat?" Dwalin asked.

"Without a doubt, and I suspect to be better than everyone in this room."

they all started to laugh. "A Half-Breed better than us?" Kili questioned.

"Peredhil, my dear Kili," Gandalf corrected him, "that is what her kind goes by, and believe it or not, Saelyn is a very exceptional fighter. I suppose that is, if you obtained your fighting skills from your Mother."

"My Father didn't really know how to properly hold a sword. Bow man, he believed he was."

"A brilliant one at that, though," he nodded.

"Who wants an ale? There you go!" Fili walked over the table.

"Over here brother!" Kili called.

"How about you, my lady?" Fili asked.

"I would love one," I smiled, gladly taking a cup.

"Ale on the count of three!" they all raised their cups, I soon joined.

"One! Two--!"

bringing the cup that was smaller in my hands, I started to drink it. Being the first to finish, I only laughed as they all soon followed. It was a merry feast, indeed. The most fun I've had since before the Shire. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

"Here you go Ori, give it to me," Fili walked over.

watching Fili throw it to Kili, he threw it into the kitchen. "Excuse me!" Bilbo yelled. "That's my Mother's West Farthing pottery! It's over a hundred year old!" hearing the others banding there fists and clanking forks and knives, Bilbo shouted at them. "And can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

"Ooh! Did you hear that lads?" Bofur questioned. "He says we'll blunt the knives!"

_♪ Blunt the knives, bend the forks,_

_smash the bottles and burn the corks,_

_chip the glasses and crack the plates._

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth, tread the fat,_

_leave the bones on the bedroom mat._

_Spill the milk on the pantry floor,_

_splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl,_

_pound them up with a thumping pole._

_When you're finished, if they are whole,_

_send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates! ♪_

they all started to laugh as Bilbo saw the dishes stacked clean on the table. Although, the laughing stopped once there was three loud knocks on the door. "He is here," Gandalf whispered before he stood to get the door.

"Gandalf," another Dwarf looked at him. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark? There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!" Bilbo rushed in.

"There is a mark, I put it there myself," Gandalf responded. "Bilbo Baggins and Saelyn Locein, assuming Bilbo had told you about the adventure, I'm hoping you would join-"

"Why of course, I wouldn't miss it for anything."

he only smiled before looking back over to the other Dwarf. "Allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield."

"So," he folded his arms looking at us, "this is the Hobbit, and the Peredhil? Tell me, Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?"

"Ax or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know ... but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar," they laughed before walking back into the kitchen. "And what about you? Ms. Locein?"

"I have become a natural with a double-bladed polearm, but if that's lost in combat my daggers come in handy without hesitation."

"Have you been trained since infancy?"

"Of course, I feel I should be of some kind of assistance in this adventure."

"I do too," he cleared his throat before sitting down at the dining room table.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" Balin asked Thorin. "Did they all come?"

"Aye. Envoy's from all seven kingdoms."

"All of them!"

"What did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin asked. "Is Dain with us?"

he paused before answering. "They will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

"You're, going on a quest?" Bilbo questioned.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light," Gandalf said to him. "Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands, and wastelands, lies a single, solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain," Bilbo read aloud, holding a candle.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say its time!" Gloin commented.

"Ravens have been seen flying back towards the mountain, as it was foretold ... when the birds of Erebor the reign of the beast will end."

"Uh," Bilbo stuttered, "what beast?"

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible," they answered, "chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals-"

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," Bilbo cut him off.

"I'm not afraid, I'm up for it!" Ori stood up. "I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!"

"Sit down!" Dori grabbed him by his sweater.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen!" Balin said. "And not thirteen of the best ... nor brightest."

"Who are you calling dim?!" Nori snapped.

"Sorry, what did he say?" Oin asked.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters ... all of us!" Fili said to them. "To the last Dwarf!"

"And you forget! We have a Wizard in our company!" Kili added. "Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

"Oh, well, no. I wouldn't say--"

"How many then?" Dori asked.

"What?"

"Well how many dragons have you killed?"

Gandalf started to cough on his smoke as all the Dwarves started to yell at each other before Thorin screamed in Dwarvish to make them shut up. "If we have read these signs do you not think others have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The Dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing ... wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back and watch while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

they all started to cheer before Balin said something. "You forget, the Front Gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," he said holding up a key.

it was silent. "How came you by this?"

"It was given to my by your Father. By Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now," he handed it to him.

"If there is a key ... there must be a door," Fili said.

"These ruins speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in," Kili smiled.

"Well if we can find it," Gandalf said, "but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map ... and I do not have the skill to find it. But, there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we needed a burglar!" Ori said.

"Hm," Bilbo nodded, "and a good one too. And expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

"Am I what?" he responded.

"He said he's an expert! Hey!"

"Me? No. No, no no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material."

"Nope," he shook his head.

"Aye, the wild is not place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

they all started to chatter again, which turned into arguing about Bilbo. Seeing Gandalf rise, he began to speak. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is! Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf ... the scent of Hobbit, is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth and fifteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins and Ms. Locein. There is a lot more to him than appearances suggest and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself ... you must trust me on this."

"Very well," Thorin whispered. "We will do it your way"

"No, no-"

"Give them the contract," Thorin said.

"We're in! We're off!"

"It's just the usual. Summary of out-of-pocket expenses ... time requires, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo questioned as the papers were handed to us. Standing beside Bilbo, I read the words that were written to myself, as he seemed to think he was making a point reading it out loud. "Incineration?"

"Aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

"Are you alright, laddie?" Balin asked.

"Feeling a bit faint," he whispered.

"Just think furnace with wings," Bofur continued.

"Air, I-I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash!"

Bilbo took a few breaths before saying something. "Nope."

he fainted.

"Very helpful, Bofur," Gandalf mumbled.

as Gandalf tended to Bilbo, I continued to look at the paper. "What do you say?" Thorin asked.

"What do I say?" I looked at him. "Hand me some ink and a quill."

the company all cheered before I signed it with a smile ... finally ... I was finally able to leave the Shire in thirty years. Hearing Gandalf and Bilbo talking in the other room, I stood in the kitchen cooking up a few more batches of Lembas bread. I don't know how long the journey will be, but I'm hoping a few dozen batches will keep up full for a while. As soon as I pull all five dozen batches into the oven, I sat down on a chair, listening to the Dwarves all humming together in different pitches.

_♪ Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old,_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To find our long-forgotten gold._

_The pines were roaring on the heights,_

_The winds were moaning in the night,_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread,_

_The trees like torches blazed with light. ♪_

sitting outside with my journal on my lap, I quickly wrote something down before looking back through my home-made telescope. Continuing to draw the lines together to create a new constellation I have not yet found, I bit my pen thinking of something to name it. "What is that?"

turning around, I saw Fili standing there. "It's my journal," I answered. "I study the stars."

"You study the stars?" he asked confused. "I have never heard of such a thing."

I smiled. "Yeah ... I've only ever found one book about them, so I thought that maybe I can write one."

"Can I see?" I handed it to him and he flipped through the dozen of pages. "Why doesn't this one have a name yet?"

"That's because I just found it."

he looked at it a little longer. "Can I help name it?"

"Yes, you can."

he took a second, looked at it before he said something. "Telumendil."

he handed me the book and I wrote down the name. "What does it mean? ... the name?"

"Lover of the Stars."

I was quiet before I wrote it down. "That's, rather beautiful."

"Just like you."

now an awkward silence filled the air. "I uh-- I need to ... "

"Fili, come one, we need to catch some sleep."

looking over, Kili was standing there, looking at us. "Yes, brother," he nodded before walking back over to the door. "I'll see you in the morning," he looked at me before walking inside.

biting my lip, I shrugged everything that just happened off. Putting my eye back to my telescope, I stared at a beautiful star. It shone off this beautiful green color. Sitting there, I looked off into the distance for a little while ... just thinking. I read what was written in that paper. I was excited, but of course I was nervous. Considering Bilbo wasn't going to come with left me concerned. I hope he's okay here, by himself. He hasn't been for the last thirty years so it's scary to think about it. Grabbing my book, I set it to the side while I started taking my telescope apart so I could bring it with. Setting it in the bag I made specifically for it, I walked back into the house and started getting things together. Opening the chest that had my weapons gently laid out, I grabbed my [daggers](http://getasword.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/Fighting-Knives-Tauriel-UC3044.jpg) and spun them in my hands for a few seconds before looking at him.

shoving them into their holsters, I reached down and carefully pulled my [double-bladed](http://s376565721.onlinehome.us/darkside/image/data/The%20Hobbit/Mirkwood%20Double-Bladed%20Polearm%20UC3043%20/UC3043.JPG) polearm from the chest. Looking at it for a few seconds, I sealed it in it's holster. I guess it was sentimental to me. It was my Grandmothers from when she was a warrior. She was the best female warrior Rivendell had. Now she's grown too old, so she gave it to me once I turned one hundred. Letting out a breath of air, I continued to gather everything I needed for this potential suicide mission.


	2. The Start

leaving a small note for Bilbo, I slipped my [shoes](http://cfc.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/.sig/PuLhhkIaYjSJYDDVwB6Qw/cid/182902759/id/BGMFAHqR5RG1XfQEadtPiQ/size/c600x685.jpg) on and carried my stuff outside, setting it on Felaróf. Turning around I stared at Bag End for a few seconds before throwing my leg over him. "Get good sleep, Saelyn?" Fili asked me.

"Elves don't sleep, you nit," Kili snapped.

I smiled. "I did use my time wisely, if that's a substitute for the question. How about you? Did you sleep well?"

"More then plenty," he nodded as we continued to ride along.

"I said it," Dori shook his head. "Didn't I say it? Coming here was a waste of time."

"That's true enough!" Gloin shouted back.

"I feel a bit unappreciated here, boys," I said to the two of them.

there was laughter. "We were hoping for fifteen, not only fourteen. Although it will be a sight to see you fight, my dear," Balin nodded.

"Wait!" we heard someone shouting. "Wait!" that someone was Bilbo, stopping he caught up to us. "I signed it!"

watching him hand it to Balin, I couldn't help but to smile. "Everything seems to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakinshield."

"Give him a pony," Thorin stated.

"No, no, that won't be necessary! Thank you, I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know? Even as far as Frog-"

Bilbo let out a scream as two of them picked him up and set him down on a Pony. "He is a beauty, Saelyn. Tell me, is he a Clydesdale?"

"He sure is," I smiled. "Took me a while to get my hands on one that is black. Most of them around here are brown, white ... but he's my prize."

"I would love to feel how he runs."

"Beautifully," I responded. "Best one I've ever had, easy to train, too."

"Say Saelyn," I heard Kili call, "you don't happen to have one of those Lembas bread, do you?"

"Got five dozen," I smiled reaching into my bag before tossing him one. "Hopefully we won't run out any time soon."

he only smiled before taking a big bite. Grabbing one for myself, I broke a piece off and set it back in. One bite, and I was good. That's the one thing I love the most about these. If I eat one wisely, I'll have it for almost two weeks. "Stop!" Bilbo pulled me from my thought. "Stop! We have to turn around!"

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief."

"Here," Bofur ripped a piece of his shirt off. "Use this."

"Say Saelyn," Bilbo called, "what all did you bring?"

"Everything I needed."

"That's not your telescope, is it?"

"Of course it is. Maybe I'll see new things I wasn't able to see in the Shire."

"And that?" he pointed to another sack. "What have you got in there?"

" ... my thinking food," I answered quietly.

"You brought strawberries? Here, give me one-"

"I don't believe so!" I cut him off. "These are mine! If you wanted some, you should've grabbed some."

he stared at me in silence for a few seconds before letting out a breath of air. "You seriously won't share some with me?"

"I will not," I shook my head. "Although, if you'd like an apple, I can give that to you ... I even brought some cookies, made them last night."

"So that's what I was smelling," Bombur grumbled.

"You smell everything, Bombur," Bofur looked at him.

"Aye, I do, and not one bit ashamed of it."

tossing Bilbo an apple, and a few cookies requested by Bombur, we continued on our way, chatting, laughing, everything. Once night fell, we found a place to settle in. Watching as everyone fell asleep, I started to put together my telescope. "Would you mind if I took a look at your book?" Gandalf asked.

"Of course not," I answered handing it to him.

hearing the pages flip as I screwed things back together, Gandalf handed it back. "That's mighty fine work you have got there, Saelyn."

"Thank you," I smiled. "It's my third edition. I've been working on them for fifteen years."

"If your other books are just like this one, then those years were spent very good, my dear Saelyn."

"That means a lot coming from you, Gandalf."

he only smiled before continuing to smoke from his pipe. Taking out some strawberries, I ate a few while peering through my telescope. "Is it a lot of work? Doing that?" Kili asked from beside me.

"Not if you enjoy it," I answered him. "Would you like a strawberry?"

"Of course, thank you," he nodded biting into it.

feeling the air of his hand every time he grabbed a strawberry and the sound of my pages flipping from his hand, I stared at another constellation. It wasn't one I had seen before. "Can I borrow my book back for a few seconds?"

"Yes," Kili nodded as I grabbed it, sketching the constellation I saw, quickly naming it and giving it a meaning. "Can I see?"

"See what?"

"What you just drew."

"Oh, yes-- yes, of course," I scooted over so he could look through. "When you look through, you'll see a bright red light. That's the middle, as soon as you looked around, you'll see it."

he was quiet for a few seconds before smiling. "It's beautiful."

"It is," I agreed.

"This contraption if amazing," he looked at my telescope. "What gave you such an idea to make your own?"

"I've always liked making things, so I guess since I love stars, maybe I could make my own telescope."

"Well it's rather brilliant."

I smiled. "Thanks, Kili."

as I continued to write in my journal and keep watch, I saw Bilbo get up and walk over to his pony. As he fed the horse, I heard something. Standing, I walked over to the edge. "What is it?" Bilbo asked me.

I paused, still listening. "You'll hear it."

hearing the loud shrieking of Orcs, Bilbo looked at all of us. "What was that?"

"Orcs," Kili answered quietly.

"Orcs?" Bilbo questioned.

"Throat-cutters," Fili commented. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood," Kili added, joking with Bilbo.

as soon as he turned, pale as a ghost, they both chuckled. "You think that's funny?" Thorin snapped. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili mumbled under his breath.

"No you didn't," Thorin retorted. "You know nothing of the world."

watching in walk away, we were engulfed in silence. "Don't mind him, laddie," Balin said to Kili. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs. After the Dragon took the Lonely Mountain ... King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria, but our enemy, had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs ... led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc has sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began, by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when ... I saw him, a young, Dwarf Prince, facing down the pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day, that the line of Durin, would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back and our enemy, had been defeated ... but there was no feast, nor song that night. For our dead, was beyond the count of grief. We few, had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one, who I could follow. There is one ... who I could call King."

"And the pale Orc?" Bilbo asked. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the whole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."

with the silence washing over all of us again, they all laid back down in their spots and fell back asleep. Feeling a drop of rain, I heard the distant sound of thunder before I quickly made sure everything was wrapped up tightly so it wouldn't get wet. Setting everything back onto Felaróf, the sun rose behind the dark clouds and everyone woke up only three hours they went back to sleep.

"I am, without a doubt, going to catch a cold," Bilbo mumbled as he got onto his pony.

"You'll survive, Bilbo."

"I feel as though we should make a bet."

I couldn't help but smiling at the fun he seemed to be having even though we're all drenched in rain right now. "What are we betting, Mr. Baggins?"

"If I don't get sick, I'll make all the meals for two months."

"Two months? Are you sure about that?"

"Two months," he nodded.

"That sounds like a bet to me," I reached my hand out and he shook it.

fishing for my bag of strawberries, I set them in front of me and started to eat a few. I'm glad I have these for a little snack, but I know I'll only have them for another few days. "May I have one, Lady Saelyn?" Ori asked me.

"Of course," I smiled before handing him a few.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori questioned.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf! ... and it will continue to rain until the rain is done! If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard!"

"Are they any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us," Gandalf answered.

listening to Gandalf tell the tale of all the wizards, I rested my head on Felaróf I shut my eyes. Feeling the rain hit my back, I let out a long sigh, wishing it will go soon. "Tell us, Saelyn, do you believe your beauty can scare away the horrid, grey clouds?"

"Sadly I cannot, Fili," I responded.

"If we are speaking of truth, then I would not mind seeing the sun anymore, as long as I get to lay my eyes on you everyday."

everyone groaned but I couldn't help but to think that what he said was very flattering, the rain made me cold, but I could feel made face becoming hot. "There would be no time for that nonsense, Fili," I said to him and the rest laughed.

within a few hours of our journey, the rain stopped and the sun shined against our clothes, drying us up. "We'll camp here for the night," Thorin stopped in front of a worn down shack. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them. Oin, Gloin, get a fire going."

"I think it would be wiser to move on," Gandalf said to all of us. "We could make for the hidden valley."

watching a Thorin walked over to Gandalf, their conversation became inaudible. "Lady Saelyn, do you think-"

Bombur was interrupted by Bilbo's concerning questioning. "Everything alright?" he asked. "Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense," he answered.

"And who's that?" Bilbo asked.

"Myself! Mr. Baggins!"

it was silent for a few seconds. "Come on Bombur, we're hungry," Thorin called out.

soon, night fell, and for the first time in almost twelve years, I did not take the time out to gaze through my telescope. Instead, I stood there, beside Kili and Fili, and stared at their mistake. "How did this happen?"

"We don't know," they answered in unison.

"Thorin is going to skin you both."

"We know."

recounting the ponies once more, we counted the same number as before. "What's the matter?" we heard Bilbo's voice behind us.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies," Kili said.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem."

"We had sixteen ... "

"Now there's fourteen."

the four of us started to walk around. "Daisy and Bungo are missing," Kili said to us.

"Well uh, well that's not good," Bilbo nodded. "And that is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"Uh, no," Fili snapped. "Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it."

"Well, uh," Bilbo stammered, a bit worried, "look, something big uprooted these trees."

"That was our thinking," I responded.

"It's something very big and possibly quite dangerous."

hearing the sounds of something, I looked over and saw a fire. "There's a light," Fili whispered. "Over here, stay down."

kneeling behind a tree trunk, I took a deep breath. "What is it?" Bilbo asked.

"Trolls," I answered quietly.

hoping over the trunk, I started to quietly run over with Fili and Kili behind me. Ducking behind another tree, I watched as another troll walked by with Myrtle and Minty. "He's got Myrtle and Minty!" Bilbo whispered to us. "I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something."

"Yes! You should," Kili nodded. "Mountain Trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small, they'll never see you. It's perfectly safe, we'll be right behind you."

"If you run into trouble, hoot once like a barn owl and once like a brown owl," Fili pushed him ahead.

"Twice like a barn owl-- no, twice like a brown-- once like a-- like a-- are you sure this is a good idea?"

hearing the faint sound of Bilbo's footsteps, I rushed in front of Kili and Fili who were eating their soup. "I am sorry, but I will not leave my cousin for some Troll's dinner."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Tell the others," I answered Fili.

"No! Not yet! Wait and see if he comes back!"

I laughed. "No thank you, I would like to see Bilbo once more."

walking out of the trees, they all looked towards us. "What is wrong?" Thorin stood up right away, seeing the expression on my face, most likely.

"Trolls," I said to him, "there are Mountain Trolls and they took four of the ponies. These two idiots believed it would be a brilliant idea to send Bilbo off to retrieve four ponies against who knows how many Mountain Trolls."

Thorin took a second, looking at his nephews. "Four ponies? You let some filthy, dumb Trolls take four of the ponies?"

"We swear, we do not know when or how it happened," Kili shook his head.

"Grab your weapons!" Thorin directed, "let's fix what these two idiots created."

grabbing my daggers and sword, I trudged through the woods. Hearing the shouting between the Trolls, I gripped my weapon tight in my hand, ready to gut every single last of the three. "Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?"

"No!" Bilbo shook his head.

"He's lying!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Hold his toes over the fire! Make him squeal!"

Kili quickly jumped out and hit the Trolls leg, making him fall back. "Drop him!"

"You what?!"

"I said ... drop him."

running ahead, I jumped over Kili before I jumped up, slicing at one of the troll's stomachs, like I've been waiting to do. Landing right on my feet, I skipped over the fire and planted my foot on the cauldron before kicking myself up, stabbing another one of the troll. "Ow! That hurt!"

feeling a hand grab me, I swung my blade and he immediately dropped me. Running, I slid through his legs and sliced at his calf. Watching him fall onto his knee, a few of the others jumped on him trying to bring him down. Feeling a foot to my back, I flew across the small field hitting a rock. Laying there for a few seconds, I pushed myself back up before running back over to help them all.

"Come on, get up!" we pulled Fili to his feet.

looking in front of us, the Trolls had Bilbo by his arms and legs, ready to pull him apart. "Lay down your arms! Or we'll rip his off!"

watching as their hands reached down for us, they started to put us in nasty, smelly sacks. "Oh look here! This one's an Elf!"

"Elves always taste best," one of them nodded. "They got a sweet taste to 'em."

trying to wiggle from his hand, the Troll laughed. "Squirmin' ain't gonna do you much good!"

"Let me go! You filthy, nasty Troll!"

"Who are you calling filthy?!"

"Set 'er down with the rest!" another yelled at him.

letting out a breath of air as I landed on my stomach, I tried to wiggle from the sack while I watched them turn the others above a fire. "Why cook them? Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly!"

"They should be sauteed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage."

"Honestly, if you're going to season us, you might want to use something like mint. I'm sure we're plenty bitter without the sage."

"Saelyn! Not now!" Bilbo screamed.

"I believe the Elf is right," the Troll nodded.

"I do cook, it is a hobby of mine."

"You do? What would you add to Mutton to give it more flavor? We've had that a lot and the flavor does get boring."

"Have you tried something like rosemary and garlic? I sometimes like to add onions and parsley too."

"I have never tried that!"

"You should try that tomorrow!"

"You are not helping!" Thorin yelled at me.

"I might just want to have a decent conversation before I am slowly roasted over a fire!" I screamed back at them.

"Never mind the seasoning, we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, let's get a move on! I don't fancy being turned to stone."

"Wait!" Bilbo screamed, getting an idea. "You are making a terrible mistake!"

"You can't reason with them! They're half-wits!"

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur snapped.

watching Bilbo sit up, he spoke. "I mean, with the seasoning," he hoped over.

"What about the seasoning?"

"Well, have you smelt them? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

"Traitor!" Kili screamed.

"What do you know about cooking Dwarf?"

"Shut up! Let the flurgaburburhobbit talk."

I laughed a little bit hearing that word. "The secret to cooking Dwarf is ... "

"Yes? Come on ... tell us the secret!"

"Yes, I'm telling you. The secret is ... to skin them first!"

"Tom, get me filleting knife."

"I'll skin you, you little-"

"I won't forget that!" Dwalin cut Gloin off. "I won't forget it!"

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scarf them, I say, boots and all!"

"He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw Dwarf! Nice and crunchy!" he smiled picking Bombur up.

"Oh, not that one! He's infected!"

"Huh?"

"You what?"

"Yeah, he's got worms ... in his tubes," Bilbo nodded.

"Ew!" he threw Bombur down.

"In fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't."

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?"

"We don't have parasites!" Kili screamed. "You got parasites!"

I sat there, annoyed by the lot of them. Feeling Thorin kick Kili, they went quiet. "I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin shouted.

"Mine are the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!" Kili screamed.

hearing them all start yelling about parasites, I set my head down against the rock and let out a deep breath. Hearing the Trolls argue with Bilbo, there was a voice I was thankful to hear. "The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf shouted.

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

Gandalf lifted his staff and knocked off a piece of the rock, revealing the sun turning the Trolls to stone. Letting out a breath of air, Gandalf immediately walked over and untied one of us, and we went along, untying each other and helping the others off from above the fire. "That's odd," I mumbled under my breath.

"What's odd?" Bilbo questioned.

"The Trolls ... they're never down this far from the mountains."

"Well what does that mean?" I asked, clueless.

"Nothing good," I answered.

"They couldn't have traveled in daylight," Fili added from beside me.

"That means there must be a cave."

following behind the others, Gandalf lead the way down into a hole that smelt of something horrible. "What's that smell?" Nori questioned, covering his nose.

"It's a Troll-hoard," Gandalf answered, bluntly. "Be careful what you touch."

as we walked down further, we came across a pile of gold. "Seems a shame just to leave it lying around," Bofur pushed it around with his foot. "Anyone could take it."

"Agreed," Gloin answered. "Nori."

"Yeah?"

"Get a shovel."

standing there, I watched the idiots throw the gold into a chest and bury it. "Why don't you try to pocket it?" I asked them.

"That would mean risk loosing it," Gloin answered.

I rolled my eyes with my arms folded, watching as Thorin walked back over. "Can't believe you guys."

"We're making a long term deposit."

"Let's get out of this foul place," Thorin called. "Come on, let's go ... Bofur, Gloin, Nori."

walking back out, I found that Bombur had gotten into a few of my Lembas bread. "Bombur! You eat one more and you will get a stomach ache!"

"He's already eaten four! We've tried stopping him!" Ori shouted.

grabbing my bag from his hands, I tied it back up. "It will not fall in my hands if you are too full too run."

"Dwarves are natural runners, we're built for things like this."

taking a deep breath, I only turned my head before I felt something in my body. Before I could say something, Thorin already did. "Something's coming!"

"Stay together!" Gandalf shouted. "Arm yourselves!"

grabbing my weapon, I quickly looked at the blade, seeing it didn't turn blue. "Whatever it is! Isn't an Orc or a Goblin!"

hearing the sound of the ground tearing up, a man being pulled on a sled started yelling. "Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

there was a sigh. "Radagast," Gandalf said. "It's Radagast the Brown," we all put our weapons back into out holsters. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

" ... yes?"

he raised his finger with a smile before it faded. "Oh ... " he remembered again. "Oh ... just give me a minute. Oh, I had a thought and now I've lost it! It was right there on the tip of my tongue ... oh, it's not a thought at all, it's a silly old," he stuck his tongue out, "stick insect!"

slowly walking away so we could watch guard while Radagast spoke to Gandalf, I started to go through my journal and wrote what I found in the daylight. "What good is that if you cannot see the stars?" Balin asked me, curiously.

"I record what I  _can_ see in the daylight. I feel it's something important for people who love to gaze at the stars."

"From what I have heard, it is mighty fine work. I heard Gandalf say you have two other books?"

"Yes, I do," I answered. "It's great, really. Keeps me very busy."

"I could imagine so," he said, sitting down beside me. "May I have a look?"

"Why of course," I handed it over to him.

just like the others, he flipped through all of the pages with a smile on his face. "How come this one has Fili's name on the paper? Deary?"

"He helped me name that one," I answered. "He was actually the first to ever do that, so I figured I would owe him credit if these books ever find their way somewhere else."

"That's very sweet of you," he smiled.

I couldn't help but to laugh. "No, it's nothing like that."

"He admires your beauty," he said to me. "Don't really blame him. We're lucky we got someone on the voyage that keeps everyone's eyes open."

"That's very nice of you, Balin."

he only smiled before patting my shoulder handing back my journal. "Wonderful, isn't it?" Fili asked, sitting beside it.

"Beauty and knowledge is a dangerous combination," he responded before getting up, leaving Fili and I alone.

"When we heard a woman would be accompanying us on this journey, we all laughed at the idea."

"Thanks."

he chuckled slightly. "Although we have not yet seen you fight in combat, we know your courage is strong, and that's something that is very important."

"I wouldn't call it courage as much as recklessness."

"You? Reckless? Oh I highly doubt that, my dear."

I laughed. "Oh trust me ... courage is something I wish I had."

hearing the sound of a wail, our conversation was cut short. "Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo questioned, panicked. 

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf," Bofur answered. 

snapping my head around, I saw a Warg lurking before he jumped out. Grabbing my weapon, I felt him knock me over before Thorin knocked him down. "Kili! Get your bow!" as doing so, Thorin killed the one, and Kili shot the other dead. "Warg scouts!" Thorin shouted. "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind!"

"Orc pack?" Bilbo questioned, obviously shaken.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked Thorin.

"No one."

"Who did you tell?"

"No one, I swear," Thorin repeated. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted," Gandalf answered.

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin growled.

"We can't!" Ori called. "We have no ponies! They bolted."

"I'll draw them off," Radagast said to us.

"These are Gundabag Wargs. They will outrun you," I said to him, stepping forward gripping my weapon.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try."

"Wield you weapons!" Thorin shouted as Radagast flew off with his rabbits pulling him.

"We need to hurry!" I yelled, running in front of the bunch.

leaving the woods, we peaked around a rock, watching the Wargs chase after Radagast. "Come on!" Gandalf called for us.

letting out legs carry us as fast as we could across the plain, we were constantly looking over our shoulder. Watching Radagast fly past in the distance, we stood beside another rock. "We need to hurry!" I called, running the opposite direction of them.

feeling a combination of fear and adrenaline rush through my veins, I looked over and saw the pack run past us across the distance. As we ran past a rock, we saw them fly in front of us. "Ori, no!" Thorin grabbed his hood. "Get back!"

waiting a few seconds, they were a ways away. "All of you, come on. Quick!" Gandalf directed us.

feeling as though we were gliding over the field, we ran back over to another rock, where we hid low. Waiting, breathing quietly, we all could hear the sound of a Warg right above us. Watching Kili pull an arrow back, he hesitated before he ran out, shooting the Warg, and then whoever was on top of it. Watching an Orc roll down, he stood right back up, holding a sword. Gripping my weapon tightly, I ran forward. Feeling my feet hit his chest, he fell back. Stabbing the blade through his neck, I flipped forward, slamming in back down again, twisting it, making sure he wasn't going to move another inch.

it was silent for a few seconds. The only thing you could hear was our heavy breathing before another Orc shouted in Black speech. "Run!" Gandalf screamed at us.

leaving the dead where they were, we started to run up another hill, away from the direction of the Wargs; but there were more. "There they are!" Gloin pointed.

"This way!" Gandalf called. "Quickly!"

running the direction he has pointed to, we soon saw Wargs coming in all direction. "There's more of them!" Kili screamed.

"Kili!" Thorin called. "Shoot them!"

"We're surrounded!" Fili ran over.

watching Kili pull at his arrow, he killed a single Orc. "Where's Gandalf?!" Dori screamed.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin spat with disgust.

watching the Orcs move closer, my blade glowed a bright blue. "Hold your ground!" Thorin shouted.

ready for a fight, there was shouting from behind us. "This way, you fools!" Gandalf called.

"Come on, move!" Thorin demanded. "Quickly! All of you!"

seeing the steep slide down into under the rock, I followed behind Bilbo. Kneeling, I slid down on my feet. Watching the others follow, there was the sound of a horn before horses feet could be heard. Waiting, a dead Orc rolled down and the commotion slowly died down. Thorin reached down and grabbed the arrow, pulling it our. "Elves," I said, looking at it.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads!" Dwalin shouted. "Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it of course!" Bofur responded.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf nodded quietly.

following behind everyone, I walked beside Fili, who sparked conversation. "That was mighty fine combat, if I could say."

"I killed a single Orc," I responded. "Wasn't much of a combat."

"You killed him in a single blow," he replied. "Impressive."

"Thank you," was the only thing I said before we all stopped talking.

walking through the narrow pathway or the rocks, Bombur had to be pushed through more times then I care to count. Seeing the opening in a distance in front of us, we all stepped out. Feeling a smile spread across my face wider then I ever have in the last thirty years, my heart skipped a beat. "The Valley of Imladris."


	3. On the Run

"In the common tongue, it's known by another name," Gandalf nodded.

"Rivendell," Bilbo commented, looking at me, seeing my smiled.

"Here lies the Last Homely House East of the sea," Gandalf added.

I have never felt this giddy in my life. It was a nostalgic feeling. I felt as if I was a child again. Stepping in front of Gandalf, I rushed down the rock path, and onto the front steps. "This is your home?" Bilbo asked me.

"Yes ... my home," I repeated once more.

rushing towards the steps, Gandalf grabbed my shoulder. "This is not a home visit, Saelyn. You will have to wait patiently."

understanding what he said, I waited beside him until I heard a voice. "Mithrandir," I heard Lindir call.

"Ah," Gandalf smiled. "Lindir."

 _"We heard you has crossed into the Valley,"_ he spoke in Elvish.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond," Gandalf answered.

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here?" he questioned. "Where is he?"

hearing the horn sound, I saw as Elrond was riding in towards us. "Close ranks!" Thorin shouted.

stepping back, I stood before Lindir.  _"Saelyn Locein, traveling with Dwarves?"_ _  
_

I smiled at him.  _"You know I love a good adventure."_

 _"That I do,"_ he responded, also smiling.

watching as the warriors circled around the Dwarves without harm, Lord Elrond smiled. "Gandalf."

"Lord Elrond," he smiled.  _"My friend ... where have you been?"_

 _"We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from South,"_ he answered before getting off his horse.  _"We slew a number near the Hidden Pass,"_ he hugged Gandalf. "Strange, for Orcs to come so close to our boarders. Something, or someone has drawn them near."

"That may have been us," Gandalf nodded.

the others stepped forward. "Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met," he responded.

"You have your Grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain."

"Indeed," Thorin claimed. "He made no mention of you."

Lord Elrond nodded softly, before speaking in Elvish. "What is he saying?" Gloin growled. "Does he offer us insult?!"

"No, master Gloin, he is offering you food," Gandalf clarified for them.

they were quiet before murmuring to each other. "Well, in that case, lead on."

rushing up the steps behind Lindir, I was greeted immediately by my Father. "Atto!"

he smiled hugging me. "Yeldë," he whispered, rubbing my back. "Thirty years," he sighed. "How dare you leave for so long!"

"You knew I resided in the Shire with Bilbo," I responded.

"We found Felaróf wondering with the other horses. We knew you were here," he said to me, holding my hand. "We also read some of your work on the stars ... beautiful, Saelyn."

I smiled. "Thank you, Father."

"Come, would you like to clean up for dinner? Perhaps dress in a gown that I have no laid eyes on in thirty years."

"That is something I wish more than anything in the entire world."

"Then go on," he smiled.

walking away from him, I walked to where my family resided and made my way to my room where nothing was different. My dresses were still hung in a closet and my headpiece still sat on top of a velvet cloth. Slipping my arms through my red, velvet dress, I set my silver headpiece on my head. Opening my door slowly, I stepped out and saw someone else. "Saelyn," my brother stood there with opening arms.

"Sudryl," I smiled hugging him. 

"Come, I'll walk you to dinner."

wrapping my arm around his, we talked and laughed as I entered the dining hall. Watching as they all looked at me, I only smiled before sitting between Bombur and Bofur. "I have never seen you in anything like that before, Saelyn," Bilbo commented. "It's a very wonderful look."

"Thank you, Bilbo."

" ... very ... very wonderful look," Fili whispered.

looking down at my salad, I grabbed a fork and started to eat. "How can you eat that?" Ori asked, confused.

"It's food, how couldn't I eat it?"

"This is her home, this is what she eats," Balin whispered to him.

"I am sorry," he looked at me, sympathetically.

I couldn't help but to laugh. "It is plenty alright, Ori."

he only looked back down at his food in shock. With dinner going by, we all ate, or, in Ori's case, only pushed everything away. Sitting outside with my brother, we looked at the stars. "Who is the blonde Dwarf?" my brother asked me. "The one who makes adoring eyes at you."

"His name is Fili," I said to him. 

"How come you have never mentioned him?" he asked again.

"Because I met him a few days ago."

he nodded. "Mother would love to know a Dwarf has fallen for you."

"A Dwarf has not fallen for me," I said to him. "I had joined this quest for the purpose to help Thorin regain his rightful home. Not find love."

"Of course, sister," Sudryl smiled before he stood up. "Are you leaving tomorrow?" 

"I need to," I replied.

"Can't you talk to Thorin? Catch up with them? Spend the day here with your family you haven't seen in thirty years?"

I paused for a few seconds. "I don't know ... what if something happens?"

"They can hold their own," he responded. " ... think about it."

listening to his footsteps lead away, I stared off thinking about what he had said. I can't do it ... I need to be there in case something happens. Folding my arms, I walked back to my room where I changed into something I could sleep in. Making my way to where the others were, I smiled as I watched them talk and laugh. Seeing Bombur break the table he was sitting on, I laughed too. "Finally care to join us?" Bofur smiled.

"Thought it was time I should," I responded sitting next to them all.

"Something seems to be bothering you, lassie," Oin said aloud.

"My brother wishes for me to stay here for the day ... catch up with you guys later on."

they all looked at me before saying something. "Are you? ... going to stay?" Ori asked.

"I'm not sure, that is why I'm asking you guys."

" ... we need everyone body that we can get," Dori said to us. "We wish to have you, but if you want to stay for the day, then you can."

I saw the look on their faces and I made me decision faster than I thought I would've. "I think they'll be okay. I joined this company, I will not be out for a day ... I'm here until the end, with you guys."

"Until the end," Kili whispered. "I've never heard it put that way before."

"That's what all this is ... all of us, together like this. We can't do this without each other. I guess that's why I made my decision. Even the loss of one can mean something different ... I am very sad to say this but all of you are stuck until we regain your rightful home-"

they all started to cheer. Sitting next to Fili, I felt my eyes drag for the first time in decades. "Are you in need of a rest?" he asked me. "We will not judge if you do."

"No, of course not, I am alright."

he studied me a bit longer as everyone settled in for sleep. "You can rest if you want ... you might not think so right now, but you are going to need it tomorrow, for we do not know what it holds."

I only looked at him before I leaned back, between him and Bofur, I took a deep breath before I closed my eyes for the first time to sleep in forever. Once waking, I saw that Thorin was standing there, looking off into the distance. "Poor boy," he whispered, "he still believes in love at first sight ... foolish."

"It's not foolish," I said to him, walking over. "He's still young, he does not know better."

"If you believe that, then you're a bigger fool then him."

I was quiet. "The sun is going to rise soon, get them up and ready. I'll be back down in a few minutes."

Thorin glanced at me from the corner of his eyes before I walked back up to my room where I changed into something [warm and clean](http://cfc.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/.sig/1NnlPqIzjcpHddYlFHbew/cid/183078640/id/Mu_j5QyT5RGSW7_tO4xqOQ/size/c600x593.jpg). The sun was barely peeking over the horizon as Thorin woke everyone. “Quietly,” Thorin spoke lowly. There were no Elves to stop us, nor guards manning the gates and paths that lead out of Rivendell. Honestly, they were always too lax in my opinion, always thinking nothing would hurt them. When we were no longer in hearing range of any sensitive ears, Thorin addressed us all once more. “Be on your guard. We enter the Wild just past these mountains. Dwalin, you know this path, lead on.”

grunting, the Dwarf moved to the front to guide the way. I watched as Bilbo turned to take one last look upon the beautiful city of Rivendell, unsure if he would ever see it again."We'll come back," I said to him. "I promise."

“Maser Baggins, I suggest you keep up," Thorin called out.       

“And what of Gandalf?” Dori asked.    

“He will find us later,” Balin answered. Gandalf was not with us right now, having been called away late last night with Elrond, but he promised Thorin and us all to meet them at the mountain pass and to wait for him.    

as we traveled on foot through the plains of the Wild basking in the warm air and the rays of the sun. There wasn’t a cloud in sight and though I wished for Felaróf to ride over the hills with excitement, the view was still breathtaking. "Tell me, Saelyn ... how come we did not lay eyes on your Mother?" Balin asked me as we continued to walk.

"That, my dear Dwarf, is because my Mother does not reside here with the living anymore."

he became quiet. "Oh, I am so sorry. I shouldn't remembered that your Mother was human."

"No, she did not die of old age ... she died during a quest, amongst the raid of Goblins ... there is no remembrance of her ... no grave. I was only twenty years old when she passed. I remember knowing something was terribly wrong when I saw my Father had come back without her. He didn't want to tell us, because he couldn't believe it himself. Days, he looked for her body, but he couldn't find one. It has taken quite a long time for him to recover, but he has ... all of us have."

" ... she will be remembered."

"She is," I nodded. "I know she wouldn't wanted to die in battle ... she was that kind of woman. I wish that maybe I can be like her ... courageous-"

"But you are, dear," he cut me off. "You don't believe yourself to be so?"

"I do not," I answered. "But that is okay ... for now, at least."

it soon grew late into the day when we approached mountains, entering the pass. Slowly, the air grew thinner the higher they climbed as the road before us became narrow and treacherous. If one of our feet would slip, we would without a doubt, fall over the edge to our death. Honestly, it wasn't something I Was very keen on thinking about.

almost in a blink of the eye, storm clouds began rolling in and it wasn’t long after that when it began to downpour. The rock grew slick beneath us, and we all pulled our hoods over our heads, attempting to stay shielded from the rain, but it didn't work. Thunder clapped in the sky, so loud it made my chest vibrate, ears ringing as one hand had a firm grip on the rock wall beside us all so I didn’t not fall off. "We must find shelter!" Thorin shouted at us.

"Look out!" Dwalin shouted.

looking ahead, I saw a rock larger than a bear fly towards us. Hitting the rock right above us, I leaned over Bilbo, shielding Bilbo in case something were to land on us, I looked back up into the sky. "This is no thunderstorm! It's a thunder-battle!" Balin said to all of us. "Look!"

watching in front of us, I felt my mouth open as we saw the sight. "Well bless me," Bofur gasped. "The legends are true! Giants! Stone-Giants!"

"Take cover you fool!" Thorin yelled at Bofur as we pulled him back.

feeling my feet shift beneath me, stumbling to gain my balance as the rock began to split right down the middle. Fili stretched out a hand towards his brother, “Kili, grab my hand!”

pulling Kili back by his shoulders, I kept him close. "I've got him!" I shouted to Fili who had fear in his eyes. Watching helplessly as we moved away from the mountain, I had quickly noticed had been standing on the knee of a Stone Giant that confronted his opponents’ head on. There was nothing we could do as a boulder smashed against the Giant’s face, throwing them backwards. The legs buckled underneath their feet from the blow, allowing the other to make it onto something that wasn't actually moving. Teetering on his feet, the giant swung around, the other knee facing the mountainside once more. We watched in absolute horror as it came rushing up to meet us, unable to stop the creature from falling forward. We were going to be crushed. Closing my eyes, I held Kili closer to me, hoping that maybe, if something were to happen, I would be the one to die, not him.      

holding my breath, I felt the rock hit, but nothing happened ... we didn't die. "They made it!" Gloin shouted. "They're alive! They're alive!"        

alive wasn't the first thing I noticed. “Where’s Bilbo?” I shouted. “Where’s my cousin?”        

“There!” Bofur answered. Glancing over to the edge of the cliff, Bilbo was clinging onto the rocks for dear life, dangling off the cliff precariously with fear washing over his face more and more by the second.   

“Get him!” Dwalin ordered. Dropping onto his stomach, Bofur and Fili followed suit, reaching for Bilbo only to be just out of reach of his hand.

watching as Thorin stepped out and swung down on the rocks, he gripped the back of Bilbo's coat and lifted him higher for the others to grab. I looked down, and acted as fast as I could as I saw his feet slip from under the wet stone. "I've got you!" I called out, holding his arm as tight as I could.

pulling him up, Dwalin rushed over, helping him to his feet. “I thought we lost our bugler,” he breathed.   

“He’s been lost since he left home,” Thorin seethed, glaring at the Bilbo. “He should have never have come. He has no place amongst us.”  


biting my lip longer than I had ever thought I could, I knew the important thing right now was to find shelter. Luckily, it was Glóin who found a cave that was cut deep into the mountain. “Looks safe enough,” Dwalin muttered.      

“Search the back,” Thorin ordered. “The caves in the mountain are seldom occupied.”     

only few were allowed in to check for any danger and when they returned empty handed the rest of us filed in quickly. I'm just glad to be out of the harsh weather. “Let’s get a fire going,” Glóin said excitedly.      

“No, no fire. Not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light.” 

“We must wait in the mountains until Gandalf joins us,” I cut in, walking over to him. “That was the plan.”

“Plans change,” he stated quietly. “Bofur, take first watch.”   


"I can," I said to him. "I rested yesterday. I'm plenty alright. Bofur, you should rest, you need it more." 

"Of course not, lassie," he smiled. "You've done quite a bit ... we can stay on watch together." 

smiling back, we both sat down against the rock closer to the entrance making sure nothing were to happen. "You didn't have to stay on watch, you do know that, right?" 

"It's not fair for you. You've been on watch every night since we've first started this quest ... I think it fair if someone were to stay up with you." 

"I need the sleep, you don't," I fired back. 

he chuckled softly. "Fire-y, aren't ya?" 

"I cannot help it sometimes." 

this time we both laughed quietly as we sat there, thinking about things. "Is there something on your mind?" he asked me. 

"What do you mean?" 

" ... something's bothering you, isn't it?" 

I was quiet, thinking on if I should ask him the ridiculous question. "Do you guys believe I should be here?" I asked. "A female?" 

he stared at me oddly, I knew it was stupid. "What kind of question is that?" he asked me. "Of course we believe you should be here. This is the first time a female has ever been in our company and we're mighty glad we ...  landed you. I don't think we could've gotten anyone any better then you ... although Fili's constant chattering about you does get awfully annoying." 

"I am so sorry about that," I smiled. 

"No, it's alright. We cannot really blame him." 

after that, neither of us really said anything. We just sat up, awake, on watch, hoping nothing was going to happen. Setting my head back on the rock, I took a deep breath before looking over at something moving. Watching as Bilbo walked over everyone, I glanced at Bofur who looked just as confused. “Where do you think you’re going?”        

Bilbo jumped, obviously startled, forgetting Bofur and I were on watch. “Back to Rivendell,” he answered quietly.      

“You can’t turn back now. You’re part of the company. You’re one of us," Bofur stood and I followed.   

“But I'm not, am I?” he asked and Bofur didn’t answer. “Thorin said I should have never come and he was right. I’m not a Took, I’m a Baggins. I don’t know what I was thinking. I should have never run out my door.”        

“Your home sick,” I tried to reason. “I understand.” 

“No, you don’t, none of you understand!” Bilbo’s voice rose. "You left your home thirty years ago and did not return once. And when you do, you only turn your back again, forgetting like you had before." 

"And what of me?" Bofur questioned. 

“You’re Dwarves! You stick to this life, being on the road, not staying in one place, not belonging anywhere.”     

my breath caught in my throat, before hissing, “Bilbo.”    

his eyes flickered to me and then down at the ground realizing what he had said before looking to Bofur, who almost appeared lost at the statement. “I’m sorry, I… “  


"No, you’re right,” the Dwarf said. Turning, his eyes scanned the cave where the rest of his kin lay sleeping. “We don’t belong anywhere.”  


“He didn’t mean anything by it, Bofur,” I whispered. Turning he gave me small smile.  

"It was a pleasure meeting you," giving Bilbo’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “I wish you all of the luck in the world. I really do.”   

“Goodbye. Tell the others … I'm sorry.”  


glancing down at Bilbo's waist, I saw something shining in his holster. “What’s that?” pausing, Bilbo looked down too. 

“Oh no … ” I breathed.

a low groan came from the ground, looking over, Thorin was looking at the blade too. “Get up!” he quickly spoke. There were some groans of protest at the loud noise as I rushed forward trying to wake Fíli and Kíli, who were closest. “Get up-!”     

suddenly, the floor below us gave out, now they were fully awake and disoriented as we fell down the hole. Hitting a smooth surface, I looked around and found us sliding through tunnels every which way, unable to locate something to grab onto when the solid surface suddenly shot us down a steep embankment and come to a crashing halt in a half wood and iron cage. Sitting up, I looked around blindly, trying to figure out what had happened as we attempted to untangle ourselves. Loud screeching echoed in the vast space, turning my head, I saw what was coming our way.   

there were Goblins everywhere in the underground mines, reaching for my weapon, I couldn't grab it before their boiled, sweaty, dirty hands grabbed us roughly before tugging us forward, across the rickety wooden structures they had assembled.   Everything halted a few moments later as we came face to face with a hideous looking Goblin: the King. He was ten times the size of the others, covered in boils and warts with a big blob of fat hanging from under his chin, and a potbelly to go with it. His hair was stringy and left most of his head bald with teeth missing, out of place and rotting as he grinned at all of us. I only heard stories, but I wish I never laid eyes on him. 

“Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?” he questioned. “Spies? Thieves? Assassins?”    

“Dwarves, your malevolence,” a Goblin answered. "And a single Elf."   

“Dwarves?” he asked. "And an Elf?"       

“We found them on the front door,” added another.  


“Well don’t just stand there! Search them! Every crack! Every crevice!” our weapons were ripped away and thrown in a pile at the edge of the platform and searched for anything of value in our pockets. “What are you doing in these parts? Speak!” the stubbornness of all of us shone through as we bit our tongues refusing to answer. “Very well, if they will not talk, we’ll make them squawk! Bring up the mangler!” the Goblins began howling in excitement and some ran off to do what he had wished. “Bring up the bone breaker! Start with the youngest!” his ugly fat finger pointed at Ori, whom trembled in fear. It's funny actually, considering Kili was actually the youngest.   

coming up empty handed from their looting, one of the Goblins pulled my hood down which had been raised when I was falling down the cavern. “Master! Master! The Elf is a woman!” he shouted to the Great Goblin 

every creature’s attention drew to me, and my gaze only raised to the Great Goblins eyes. “Well now, aren’t you a pretty little thing. Bring her here." 

feeling hands all over me, they pushed me forward once more. "Take your filthy hands off of me!" I screamed as they pushed me to my knees, shortening me. 

taking the bone scepter in his hand, he pressed it to my chin, forcing me to look up. “I know this face," he smiled. "Yes ... I do ... daughter of Aldyth Locein. You look just like her, you know."

"What of her?" I questioned, quietly.

"What of her?" he repeated, only to smile. " ... yes-- yes, I remember."

"Remember what?"

his smile grew larger. "The fear in her face when I sliced her head off!"

"Don't you dare speak of my Mother! You have no right!"

"I had the right to take her life," he growled back.

feeling the air leave my lungs, the Goblins held me back and I tried to stand up to attack this filthy Goblin. "What do you want?" I asked quietly.

"What do I want?" he asked. "What do I want ... " he pondered. "Your head," he sat back down, pointing to a stick standing straight up with a skull already on it, " ... right above your Mothers."

feeling my arms being held forward, the Great Goblin stood and walked over to me. “Wait!” Thorin broke in, ripping away from the creatures to step forward. Everything fell silent and the vermin still held tight on my arms, ready for their King to chop my head up. I only looked at the skull that was placed among the stick, feeling tears prick at my eyes.     

“Well, well, well, look who it is,” he smirked. "Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór! King Under the Mountain," he bowed mockingly, having stood once more when addressing him. “Oh, but I’m forgetting, you don’t have a mountain. And you’re not a king, which makes you nothing. You’re in no position to be making threats," a thought suddenly came to him as a sinister look entered his eyes. “I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. A pale Orc, astride a white Warg.”  


the Goblins’ snickered as Thorin struggled for words. “Azog the Defiler was destroyed," he seethed. “He was slain in battle long ago!”  


"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?” Thorin only glared as he turned towards a smaller Goblin attached to a pulley system, a messenger of sorts, and said, “Send word to the pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize.”

I don't know what happened, everything just ... stopped when I saw her skull. I couldn't fight, I couldn't do anything. I only felt my weapons being pushed back into their holsters and my body being shoved forward. Blurry. Everything was blurry. This entire time, I believed my Mother had a spot in the ground under the dirt in some field ... but I was wrong, oh-- was I nothing but wrong. "What has happened to the Elf?!"

"Her Mother," I heard Fili's voice.

looking over, I saw everyone. Blinking a few times as I saw where we were and who had landed in front of us, I pulled out my weapon. "You thought you could escape me?" the Great Goblin laughed. "What are you going to do know, Wizard?" he questioned Gandalf.

rushing forward, I pushed Gandalf back to the Dwarves once more. Grabbing one of my daggers, I threw it at his eye which made him stumble back in pain. Holding my weapon, I swung it over my head and slashed at the Goblin's stomach, which made him fall to his knees. "This is for my Mother, you soulless creature."  


with the second swing of my blade, I slit his throat and he fell forward. Lunging back, I grabbed my dagger before his stomach hit the bridge. Feeling it rock back and forth, it wasn't long before it snapped from the ropes and we were falling down. Feeling arms grab me and hold me down, I held on to whom ever it was, knowing that I would survive. Hitting everything we possibly could have on our way down, we finally landed with a groan.

"Well that could've been worse," Bofur said form beside me, lifting his arm off my shoulder.

with another groan, we felt the Great Goblin fall on top of us. "You've got to be joking!" Dwalin shouted.

with the help of Bofur, I stood, but soon felt my heart race once more at the sight. "Gandalf!" Kili screamed.

"There's too many. We cannot fight them," Dwalin stated.

"Only one thing will save us, daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!"

running behind the rest, we finally made it out, but we did not stop running. Only when Gandalf stopped to count us all, is when we were able to catch our breath. “Where is our Hobbit?” the Wizard’s voice raised.      

“Curse the Halfling!” Dwalin growled. “He’s gotten himself lost!”       

“I thought he was with Dori!” Glóin pointed out.        

“Don’t blame me!” the said Dwarf protested.  

“Well where did you last see him?” Gandalf asked hastily.       

“I think I saw him slip away when they cornered us,” Nori stated.

“What happened to him? Tell me!”      

“I’ll tell you what happened,” Thorin cut in. “Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He’s thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth since he stepped foot outside his door.”

“No, I'm right here,” the voice caused all of our heads to turn in surprise seeing Bilbo, unharmed.       

“Bilbo Baggins,” Gandalf sighed in relief. “I’ve never been so glad to see anyone in my life.”

“Bilbo, we’ve given you up,” Kíli smiled; glad to see he was all right.      

“How on earth did you get past the Goblins?” Fíli asked.     

“How indeed?” Dwalin muttered.  


seeing Bilbo's hand slip into his pocket, I saw something shiny. Glancing at Gandalf, a look of concern waved over his face. “Well, what does it matter?” I asked, when Bilbo hesitated.  “He’s back.”  

“It matters,” Thorin stated. "I want to know. Why did you come back?”        

“I know you doubt me. I know you always have. You’re right I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See that’s where I belong. That’s my home. That’s why I came back ... you don’t have one ... home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can.”

the happiness and relief of finding each other again was short lived as a howl echoed in the air. Dread filled us, completely on guard and raising ourweapons. The Orc pack was approaching. “Out of the frying pan,” Thorin muttered.       

“And into the fire,” I stated. “Run," I looked at all of them. "Run!”

we were up and running once more. The Orc pack was past, but the setting sun was faster. As darkness loomed upon us, the Wargs caught up and leaped after us. Turning around, I jumped up, meeting it in the air before stabbing my blade through its head. Turning back around, I saw them take another one down. "All of you! Climb!" Gandalf directed. "Come on, climb!"

jumping onto a branch, I hung down, offering my arm. "Kili!" I shouted lifting him up, followed by Fili and then Gloin and Ori.

climbing up higher, we all looked down in amazement.  _"Do you smell it?"_ Azog questioned ... still alive.  _"The scent of fear? I remember your Father reeked of it,"_ he said to Thorin in black speech.  _"Thorin, son of Thrain."_

"I cannot be," Thorin shook his head.

he raised his weapon, pointing at Thorin.  _"That one is mine. Kill the others!"_

watching as the Wargs came and jumped at our tree, it wasn't long until it was uprooted and fallen onto the other. And the other after that, leaving us all in one single tree. Watching in horror, it suddenly became confusion when I saw something red hit the dirt below. I immediately recognized it to be a pine cone that Gandalf had started on fire. "Fili!" Gandalf called, dropping a pine cone.

Fili reached over and helped me, and I reached over to help Bilbo, holding the scorching hot pine cone in my hand. Like the others, I threw mine down and the Wargs backed up further and further away from the growing fire. Watching in glee as the Wargs backed up, our happiness turned into fear as the tree broke more, handing off of the edge. Holding on near Fili, I looked over and saw Kili slipped. "Kili!" Fili screamed.

reaching over, I grabbed his arm and helped pull him back up. Hearing the shouting of the others Dwarves, I saw Dori and Ori were close to falling too. Taking a deep breath, I watched as Thorin looked at Azog as the fear grew inside of him. I knew it wasn't long until Thorin was going to make his way over to him, and he did. We all watched him absolute terror as we ran for him, only to be knocked back by his Warg. Letting out a scream, we all watched as it picked him up. With all the strength that he could muster, he struck the Warg on its nose and it tossed him to the side.  


"Thorin!" Dwalin screamed trying to get up, but only failing so as his branch broke.

looking over, I saw someone I didn't think I would see standing up wielding his weapon. "Bilbo! Bilbo don't you dare!" I shouted for him. "Bilbo!"

my heart raced faster and faster as I saw an Orc place his blade to Thorin's throat. Holding my breath, I watched Bilbo tackle him before killing him. Reaching over for a branch, I pulled myself up and onto my feet. "Saelyn, don't!" Fili cried out.

I looked over at him, I looked over at all of them. "Then do not let me do it alone."

they stared at me, confused as I ran over to Bilbo as he swung his blade back and forth, attempting to warn off the Wargs and Orcs but failing to do so. Standing beside him, I held onto my weapon as tight as I could. Swinging at Azog's Warg, it backed up before Azog spoke.  _"Kill the she-Elf!"_

before the other Orcs could move forward, the others finally came and helped us. Watching Azog, he moved around. Seeing Bilbo stand in his path, I ran as fast as I could, pushing him down. Spinning around, I sliced at the Warg, cutting the side of its face causing it to yelp in pain. Azog shouted before he swung at me. Blocking the hit, I flew back and he charged at me once more. Jumping up, I kicked off of his head and landed my blade in the Wargs back. It still stood strong and spun around ... along with something else. Feeling his weapon strike my neck, I stood there, staring in the distance.

slow-motion. I watched everyone in slow-motion as my hearing turned into nothing and my breathing felt as though it stopped. I felt ... relaxed, though. My body wasn't tense anymore. Looking ahead, Azog smiled for a reason I didn't know. I started to feel a tingly sensation in my arms and it passed throughout my whole body. Hearing the screams of someone, I looked over and saw Fili's face washed over in horror. Looking down, I saw blood run from somewhere ... but I didn't know where, but I was bleeding. Feeling my knees give, I fell to the ground as bliss filled my body ... I don't know what was happening. I think I'm dying-- I don't know. I don't know what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BofurandSaelyn are #friendshipgoals


	4. Him

"What happened?!" a voice asked.

"The Pale Orc missed his mark," Gandalf responded. "She's bleeding a lot, but she will survive. She's lucky he didn't slice her head right off."

"What are we to do? We cannot stop the bleeding," Balin questioned.

it was silent and all I could hear was my breathing as I struggled to catch air. "We need to burn the wound closed. Fili, grab me one of her daggers. Bilbo, if you could, hand me my staff."

after what I managed to hear, it didn't take long for me to pass out. When I woke, I felt a pain on the side of my throat reaching onto my face. I didn't bother moving, I was actually comfortable. My head laid on something soft and my body was covered with someone's cloak. "How are you?" I heard a voice.

"Fine," my voice came our broken and defeated.

I knew it was Bilbo. "You gave us all quite a scare ... we thought he had killed you."

"Me too."

he became quiet after that. "You'll have quite the scar ... I think it'll look good."

I smiled through the pain at Bilbo trying to lift up the mood a little bit. He didn't say anything else after that. He knew I wanted to rest some more. I didn't bother raising my hand to touch the mark, I think I was too afraid to see what I was going to feel. I've never had something like this before, and especially to have such a scar on my face. Closing my eyes once more, I pulled who's ever cloak over my body a little bit more and just rested.

**Twelve Months Later**

it scared, rather bad actually. I've only caught a glimpse when washing up in a lake. Ever since, I never looked at it since. The others cannot look at it either, especially Thorin. It hasn't been something we've brought up, not even once in the last twelve months, if my counting if correct. Although tonight felt different as we all sat in the dark, too scared to light a fire. The Orcs have been hunting us ever since that night. We cannot have warmth, we cannot have anything right now. It's a struggle, but we're all making it.

"It hurts occasionally," I answered Bofur. "I've only ever looked at it once."

"It took a lot of courage to take Azog on alone," Fili said to me. "A lot."

"I would not call it courage as much as stupidity ... I should have known something horrible was going to happen."

"But you saved me," Bilbo said from beside me. "You saved Thorin too."

I looked over and saw him looking out onto the long field. "He doesn't deserve to die right now ... he can't-"

"And you can?" Fili questioned. "What makes you think it would be okay for you to die right now?"

I was quiet, before looking at all of them. "He has a home to reclaim, I do not."

"But we  _need_ you in order to reclaim our homeland," Bofur said. "You cannot do this on us, lassie."

letting out a sigh, I couldn't help but to smile. "I cannot promise you that I will not do something as reckless as that again, but I can promise that I will try ... for all of you."

they all smiled and cheered as quiet as they possibly could. "That's the Peredhil we knew we had on the quest!" Gloin cheered.

"Alright, I think it best if we settle down ... rest up for tomorrow. I'll take first watch."

standing, I walked over to Thorin and stood beside him. "I never did thank you for that night ... facing Azog alone."

"It's plenty alright ... rest up, I have the first watch."

he took a step back and looked at me for a few seconds. "Thank you, Saelyn."

after that, he left me alone on watch. It was quiet, but the days following were not. The Orcs have been getting closer to us, tracking us down faster. All of us fear there might be a night they find us and slay us in our rest. Right now we're in hiding. Since Bilbo is the most quiet out of all of us we have sent him to go see if he can spot the Orcs and how close they possibly might be. Rushing over as we heard Bilbo's rushing footsteps, Thorin was the first to speak.

"How close is the Orc pack?"

"Too close, a couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it," he breath heavily.

"The Wargs have picked up out scent?" I asked, stepping forward.

"Not yet, but they will do. We have another problem," he explained, looking towards Gandalf.

"Did they see you?" he asked. "They saw you."

"No, that's not it," he shook his head.

Gandalf smiled. "Hm. What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse," he nodded and everyone smiled. "Excellent burglar material!"

"Will you listen?" Bilbo question, tired and I think scared of what he's trying to explain to us what he had seen. "Will you just ... listen? I am trying to tell you there is something else out there."

is became very quiet. "What form did it take? ... like a bear?"

"Ye- ... " Bilbo stuttered, surprised at Gandalf's question. "Ye- ... yes, but bigger. Much bigger."

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur questioned and Gandalf only turned to look at the hills. "I say we double back."

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs?" I asked him.

there was short argument before Gandalf spoke. "There is a house ... it's not far from here, where we might take refuge."

"Whose house?" Thorin asked, a bit agitated from the unknown beast. "Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither," he answered. "He will help us, or ... he will kill us."

"What choice do we have?" he asked again.

we all jumped, startled from the loud roar from the beast Gandalf had just explained to us. "None."

it only took a second before we all looked at each other and followed behind Gandalf through the field. The sun was high now, but the Orcs were still on our trail and the unknown beast was still out there. With my heart racing, I looked back and saw Bilbo keeping up. Turning back, we rushed through the thick trees, only to stop once more when we heard the same roar as before. "This way! Quickly!" Gandalf shouted.

"Run!" Thorin said to us all as we continued to run from both Orcs, and the beast.

"To the house!" Gandalf called as it came into view. Running faster, I looked over and saw Bombur running next to me. Glancing back, Bilbo had just as a confused look on his face too. "Come on! Get inside!" watching Bombur hit the door only to fall back, Kili, Fili started to bang on it. "Open the door!" Gandalf screamed.

grabbing the latch, I flipped it up and we all piled inside. Looking in front of us, we slammed the doors only for it to be stopped by a skin-changer. Pushing as hard as we could, we finally got it shut, pulling the wooden lock shut, we all stood back and took a breath. "What was that?" Ori looked back, asking.

Gandalf got a sudden amused look on his face. "That is our host ... his name is Beorn. And he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear. Sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable. But the man can be reasoned with. However ... he is not overfond of Dwarves."

"He's leaving," Ori whispered to us.

"Get away from there," Dori pulled him away. "It's not natural. None of it. It's obvious. He's under some ... dark spell."

"Don't be a fool," Gandalf snapped. "He's under no enchantment but his own. Alright, now get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight."

everyone found a spot and grabbed their blankets and snuggled in, falling asleep quickly. Leaning against a hay bale, I looked down and pushed a piece of Fili's hair out of my face as he slept on my lap. Feeling his hand grab mine, I interlinked our fingers as he fell back asleep. He's always warm. I noticed that lately. Leaning my head back on the bale, I sat there, waiting for the sun to rise since there would be no reason for me to be on watch. It was odd. This place, even the animals and insects slept at night too. I thought it was rather cute, though.

hearing something open, I recognized it to be a door. Watching, a tall man walked in, who I suspected to be Beorn. He looked at all of us sleeping and only turned back around. Waiting for the sun to rise before I got up, I gently lifted Fili's head up and set it on top of my coat I had folded up for him. Walking over, I stood in the kitchen, worried that I would startle him and awake the beast. "Who is it that tries not to sneak up on me?"

I paused, confused on how he heard me. "Saelyn Locein," I answered.

he turned to look at me. " _What_ are you?"

"A Peredhil, from Rivendell."

"Peredhil?" he questioned.

"My Mother was a human and my Father is an elf," I explained. "Are you Beorn?"

"I am," he nodded before his eyes fell on my scar. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "What happened to your face?"

I was quiet for a bit, looking at my scar in the window's reflection that was over his shoulder. It started on the left side of my neck and traced all the way up to the right corner of my mouth. It was fading into a white, but some parts were still a deep pink. I looked and saw that it had a cracking effect from when Gandalf sealed it shut with my burning dagger. "An Orc," I answered. "Given by the great Pale Orc Azog, the Defiler."

"You faced Azog the Defiler alone?"

I couldn't help but to smile. "I did ... he meant to slice my head right off ... glad he didn't."

"I'm sure the others are too."

soon after, they all awoke and were given food to fill their aching bellies and plenty of water to quench their thirst. Gandalf was the one who spoke about our quest, but very little, elaborating on parts, but telling Beorn out destination and the time we were up against. “So you are the one they call Oakenshield,” Beorn finally spoke through the long silence. "Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?”   

“You know of Azog?” Thorin asked. Truly surprised “How?”

“My people were the first to live in the mountains. Before the Orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved,” my eyes flickered towards the shackles still clasped around his wrists as he filled another mug. “Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging Skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him.”  

"There are others like you?” Bilbo asked.    

“Once there were many.”   

“And now?”  


"Now there is only one," once more the silence was uncomfortable, I could tell Bilbo felt terrible for asking. “You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn.” 

"Before Durin’s Day falls,” Gandalf agreed.  


“You are running out of time.”  


"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood.” 

his brows furrowed in disagreement. “A darkness lies upon that forest. For things creep beneath those trees. I would not venture there except in great need.”  

“We will take the Elven Road,” Gandalf pressed. “That path is still safe.”  


“‘Safe’? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin," his eyes floated towards me. "They’re less wise and more dangerous ... but it matters not.” 

"What do you mean?” Thorin asked.

“These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive," watching him set down the pitcher, Beorn stalked forward with a hard expression. “I don’t like Dwarves. They are greedy and blind," he watched as Dwalin brushed away a white house mouse that had crawled onto his arm before taking it in his own hand in a delicate matter. “Blind to the lives they deem lesser than their own ... but Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

"Ponies," he answered. "If you have any to spare."

he only nodded. "Follow me."

walking outside, there were plenty of ponies and two horses for Gandalf and I. Saddling them up with our blankets, I heard my name being called. "You almost forgot this," Fili threw my coat back over to me.

"Thank you," I smiled before throwing it back on. "Do you have everything you need."

he nodded. "Unlike you, I saw."

"Hush up," I smiled once more before jumping onto my horse, with the help of Gandalf. 

looking behind once more, I watched as Beorn grew smaller and smaller in our sight as we traveled through the plains, and then soon, the outside of the woods. We slowed before fully entering, wary of what lied ahead. “Here lies our path through Mirkwood,” Gandalf stated, looking at us all.  

"No sign of the Orcs,” Dwalin noted. “Luck is on our side.”

“Let the ponies loose so they can return to their master," Gandalf demanded.       

“This forest feels sick,” Bilbo stated, "as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no other way around?”   

“Not unless we go two-hundred miles north. Or twice that distance south ... " letting my horse go, I walked over and started to help Ori with Gandalf's horse. "Not my horse! I need it!” Gandalf’s shout drew everyone elses attention.

"You’re not leaving us, are you?” I asked him, stepping forward. 

"Believe me, I wouldn’t if I had a choice,” he spoke. Clearly whatever he had seen during his time alone had unnerved him. "This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It’ll seek to enter you mind and lead you astray.”  


"Lead us astray?” Bilbo questioned quietly. "What does that mean?”  


"You must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do you’ll never find it again. No matter what may come, stay on the path!”        

watching Gandalf leave us, Thorin spoke. “Come on! We must reach the mountain before Durin’s Day. It’s our only chance to find the door.”

the darkness grew thicker the further we entered and the air grew heavy around us. A few, including Gloin and Ori, were having troubles breathing. Gandalf had not been lying when saying this place was enchanted. My vision wavered from time to time, but I focused hard to control it. I was not going to let this forest take me like it has others before. “Air,” Bofur groaned. “I need air.”   

"My head. It’s swimming,” Óin complained.   

"We need to take a rest,” Balin breathed heavily. The air had grown thicker, causing a few of us to hear and see things that weren't actually there.

"What is that?” Bilbo asked from my side. “Those voices. Can you hear them?”    

"I hear nothing,” I answered. “No wind. No birds … what hour is it?” 

"Is there no end to this accursed forest?” Thorin questioned.

"I see nothing,” Bofur spoke helplessly. “Only trees and more trees!”     

"Look! A tobacco pouch," Ori picked something up.

"There's Dwarves in these woods," Dori grabbed it from him.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountain, no less," Bofur grabbed it. "This is exactly the same as mine."

"Because it is yours," I walked over to him. "Do you understand? We’re going around in circles! We are lost!"  

"We’re not lost, we keep heading east,” Thorin stated.  


"But which way is east?” Óin asked. “We’ve lost the sun."

"No, we left the path as soon as we entered the woods, how did you not catch that?"

Thorin looked at me and took a few steps forward. "If you knew we stepped from the path, how come you didn't say anything?"

"That's because I didn't realize until now," I snapped at him.

"That is a lie-"

"Do not point blame at her!" Fili shouted at his Uncle. "This is not her fault-"

"Says who?" Nori questioned. "Why shouldn't we blame her?"

"Because it isn't her fault!" Kili joined in with his brother. 

the shouting became louder for a few seconds before it went silent and I heard someone else. "What was that?" Thorin asked quietly. " ... enough! Quiet! All of you," instantly, they stopped arguing. “We’re being watched." 

turning around at the sound that I heard, I opened my mouth ready- ... I opened my eyes ... I was in something. What was I in? I couldn’t break through, trashing about now in desperation before something began pressing against me. Air. It came rushing in as the material was ripped away roughly. There were multiple hands coming through now as one gripped my arm pulling me out from whatever I was just in. "Are you all right?" Fili asked, helping me up.

"Yes," I answered before turning around to see what I was in ... a cocoon ... spiders. There were spiders in this forest."What happened?"     

"I’m not sure."  

"Bilbo!” Bofur exclaimed. “Where’s Bilbo?"    

"Bilbo!" I shouted soon after, seeing my cousin was surely missing. 

"Up here!" I heard his voice followed by a screech that came from the treetops. Whipping my head up, I watch as giant spiders descended from the thick webs that surrounded the trees.

taking a deep breath, I reached for my weapon before running towards them. Jumping from the head of one of the spiders, I stabbed the one behind it in the head before swinging my blade around to quickly kill the others. "If you would be gracious enough to help I would be very happy!" I screamed at the others who finally responded.

there seemed to be no end to them as we ripped the spiders apart one by one. “Mind your head!” Dwalin shouted at me as I quickly fell to the ground, watching as his axe went sailing overhead taking out a creature that swung in from behind. Feeling something in my boot, I didn't have any time to react as I felt something hoisting me up into the air. Screaming in surprise, I was lifted by the spider and it tried to hurry of with me. Swinging me blade around in an attempt to cut free the sound of my shouting drew some of their attention.

"Where’s your bow?” Fíli shouted to his brother. 

"I don’t know!” he answered, guessing it had been lost when the creatures kidnapped us. Ori rushed out from his hiding spot in the thick roots taking aim with his slingshot and fired. The rock hit the spider in one of its many eyes causing it to screech and rear back its head in pain. As it fell to the ground, I managed to get loose. Sadly, I had hit the ground with so much pain I wasn't able to get up fast enough to kill the spider.

reaching for my blade, I didn't have to worry. I watched as Fili stabbed it in the face before turning to help me up. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

all of us continued to fight the spiders, handing off weapons to one another from their lack of supply. "Come on!" Thorin called to us.

"We're clear!" Gloin added as we continued to run.

slowing my steps down, I stopped in my spot and watched as the spiders ran towards us in hoards. Gripping my blade hard like I had before, I was ready to kill more spiders like before ... but something else came too ... it was the Woodland Elves ... and they did not come to our aid. Thorin raised his sword ready to attack the Elf that approached quickly, only to have an arrow pointed at his skull. "Don’t think I won’t kill you, Dwarf,” the blonde Elf snapped. “It will be my pleasure.”   

with the spiders dead, we were surrounded on all sides with no hope for escape. A cry sounded further off in the forest and Fíli shouted. “Kíli!”

"Search them!” the blonde Elf ordered. 

handing the Elf my weapon, I pulled both my daggers out and handed them to him. He only nodded at my cooperation before walking away. "A’ye! Give that back! That’s private!"

"What is this?” the Elf spat in disgust. “Your brother?”       

I tried not to laugh, but instead a muffled chuckle came out. "That’s my wife!” Gloin responded.

"And what of this horrid creature? A Goblin-mutant."   

"That’d be my wee lad, Gimli."

Fili only looked at me with a slight smile as I kept my laughs quiet. Being pushed forward a little bit, I watched as the blonde Elf looked at Thorin's sword.  _"This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin_... where did you get this?"

"It was given to me," Thorin answered him.

the blonde Elf studied him before pointing the blade to his throat. "Not only a thief, but a liar as well."

hearing him shout to the others to clasp out wrists together and lead us back to their home, I followed in front, beside Bofur and Balin. The walk was short. I suspect we were just a stones throw away from their home. As soon as we walked in, I felt a presence somewhere in the castle that I knew. Looking around, hoping to see what I felt ... but I didn't.

being pushed down into the dungeons, the blonde Elf walked over and unbinded my wrists himself. I hadn't looked at him before, but I did this time. His eyes were so blue ... I just ... looked at him ... I-- I didn't know, I couldn't really think. I knew if I spoke, I would fall all over my words.  _"Are you an Elf?"_ he asked me.

I paused for a moment before speaking.  _"Yes,"_ I answered in our language.  _"Seems to be a bit complicated but it really isn't."_

he looked at me, quiet for a moment.  _"I was curious when I first saw you. Also confused on why you would be traveling with Dwarves."_ _  
_

_"I would explain, but it would be a long story."_

he smiled and I felt something turn in my stomach ... not in a bad way either ... it felt like when you're child and you capture butterflies in your hands and they're flying around, tickling you. It was a feeling I've never felt before. I didn't mind it though.  _"If you need any tending to, call for me."_

_"Thank you."_

I watched as he paused, looking at the dungeon cell. He didn't want to put me in here ... I know he didn't. "Legolas Greenleaf," he said to me before I placed a foot inside the cell.

"Saelyn Locein," I smiled before pulling the cell door shut for him.

he looked at me for a few seconds before walking away, talking with the red-headed Elf.  _"Tauriel, why does the Dwarf stare at you?"_

 _"Who can say?"_ she fired back.  _"He's quite tall for a Dwarf ... do you not think?"_ _  
_

_"Taller than some ... but no less ugly."_

there was a pause. _"He looks at me no differently then you look at the She-Elf."_

now it was quiet. All I could hear was everyone giving their go at the cell doors. "Leave it! There's no way out!" Balin screamed. "This is no Orc dungeon! These are the halls of the Woodland Realm! No one leaves here, without the King's consent."

we all sat there, quiet until Thorin was thrown back into the cells. "Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked.

"He did. I told him he could go _ish kakhfé  ai-'dur-rugnu_! Him and all his kin!"

"Thanks, Thorin ... it is not often then I am told to go and-"

"I did not have you in mind," he said to me.

"No, it's plenty alright ... I suppose."

pulling my knees up to my chest, I set my head down and listen to the others quietly argue about how they aren't going to make it to the mountain in time. It's frustrating. We've come all this way only to be taken and thrown into dungeon cells by my kin. I have tried apologizing to them all, but they only said that it wasn't my fault. Hearing footsteps, I looked over and saw Legolas outside my cell. _"My Father calls for you."_

I looked at him curiously before I stood up. Watching him open the cell door, he held out his hand. Swallowing a lump that was in my throat, I took it. "Where are you taking her?!" Gloin shouted. 

"Saelyn!" I heard Fili's voice shouting for me as I walked through the never ending halls until I saw someone in front of me.

it was the King. He leaned back with his legs crossed, his face hardened from past hardship, but I could tell he did not struggle to hide it. His kind never do. I watched as his eyes drifted from the ceiling, to me. I could feel different sets of eyes on me, watching my every movement. There was a brief moment before the guards were dismissed, leaving me with just Legolas, and Kind Thranduil.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, King Thranduil," I bowed. "My Lord Elrond has spoken much about you."

it was quiet. I didn't know what any of them were thinking, but I am afraid it is not something pleasant. "You are of Rivendell?" he asked me.

"I am."

there was a look of confusion on his face before he uncrossed his legs and leaned forward. "That is why I had called for you. When my son had come to me and told me that there was an Elf apart of this company we were all very curious on why?"

"If I am being truthful, then I must admit that I am not an Elf."

"Then what are you?"

"A Peredhil."

I could see I had sparked his curiosity as he glanced towards his son. "Half Elf, half Man. A dying breed ... if you are of Rivendell, what would someone like yourself benefit from helping such selfish Dwarves?"

"At the time I met Thorin and his Company I was not residing in Rivendell."

"Then where was it you were staying?" I was quiet ... I had not yet seen Bilbo, but I knew he was somewhere, lurking in the halls. I did not want to give his presence away. "It appears you will not answer the question ... are you hiding something?"

"I am not," I answered.

I felt his eyes burning a hole through my skin. "I can offer you whatever it is that you wish. Things that you miss. A bath, a warm bed, luxuries you have missed."

I couldn't help but to smile at his offer. "That sounds very kind and I am very grateful that you asked, but I have to decline. You are my kin, but I must return to the others for there is where I belong."

"Where you belong?" he questioned. "You belong here. With your kin."

I looked at him. I saw his eye brows furrowed together in distress ... he was trying to receive information through me. "I'm sure whatever answers you are hoping to get from me I cannot tell you. I do not know a lot. The Dwarves are very protective over me, but they do not share a lot. I suspect it is because I come from Elves."

a small smile formed on his face. "Quite clever. The Dwarves are lucky they have somebody as yourself to join them in their company."

"Yes. They are. My loyalty is also something they're lucky to have."

the hall fell silent once more as I watched the King think of something else to bribe me with. I knew what he wished to do. I knew all he wanted was answers. I  _knew_ it didn't matter if I was kin or not. Not in his eyes. Not to someone like him. "That marking you bare on your face," he whispered low, waiting for a reaction, "that does not look old. The skin is still fading ... tell me, how did you acquire such a scar?"

"Azog the Defiler."

the King was so taken off guard that he had almost lost his composure. Glancing at Legolas from the corner of my eye, I saw him walk around in admiration as his eyes fell upon me. I felt my heart pick up and what felt like a lump in my throat had formed. "Do you think of me as a fool?" I heard the King ask me. "You believe I could trust such a statement? That you, a Peredhil, faced the Defiler alone and lived to tel the story?"

"It is not an encounter I wish to gloat about. Sadly he missed his mark."

even I could hear my voice shaking at the statement. "What business do you have standing alone against the pale Orc? Why would you dare step a foot in his way?"

"None," I answered quietly. "He nearly killed the one he wanted. I was not going to stand aside and watch him slaughter my friend ... I am not like that. It's not in my blood."

just talking about the confrontation with Azog still chilled me to the bone. Every night I think about it. Every time my hand traces my face I think about what it felt like when his blade glided across my skin. The look on their faces. The screams I heard. I could feel myself shaking just as the though and I could tell the King and his son had noticed.

"Father, can you not tell the memory is upsetting her?"

he cocked his head to the side with a smile.  _"Is it?"_

_"Why ask if it does not matter to you?"_

he let out a small laugh. "Smart, smart girl. If you cannot give me what I desire, then you will return to the dungeons where you seem to belong."

I stared at him before saying something I had troubles even admitting to myself, let alone out loud. "I do not belong anywhere. That is something I have come to realize on this quest."

"Take her back to the dungeons, Legolas."

I felt his hand gently grab my arm before turning me back around. "I am truly sorry. My Father is not the most pleasant of Kings."

"I could tell ... but it is not your fault, so do not apologize."

looking up from the ground, I had quickly noticed that Legolas had taken a different hall then the one we had originally walked through to arrive at the King's throne. "It's just a longer way," he said to me. "I do believe that you would not want to return there so quickly."

"I did not think it mattered what I wanted."

he stopped where he was and looked out in front of him. "To some it might."

standing beside him, I looked to where his eyes had fallen. It was beautiful. The moonlight. "It's beautiful."

I felt his eyes looking at me as I stared at the moonlight. "Have you never stood to watch the moon?"

"I use to a lot ... at home I would study the stars and discover new things. Lately I have not been able to. Every night we lay awake, watching for the Orcs. Afraid if we shut our eyes something horrible might come. The lands are not what they use to be. Something horrible plagues the land and one day it will surface and show its true horror."

"Do you think you will be ready?"

I thought about it for a second ... but that wasn't the only thing I thought about ... why did he take me here? Why didn't he take me back to the dungeons like his Father had said to him? I continued to stare at the moon before turning towards him. There was a twinkle in his eye when I looked at him. Those few seconds we stared into each others eyes felt like a hundred years. Now, at this moment, I wished it would never have ended. "Are any of us ever ready? Including right now? ... even the prepared are surprised from time to time."

"I know the feeling."

"You do?"

this entire time, neither of us have looked away. "Come, I should get you back before my Father discovers us."

"Can we not stay here for a little longer? This is not something I have felt in a long time."

"The moonlight?"

" ... joy."

Legolas looked at me differently when I said this to him. I watched as he thought about something before leading me somewhere else. It was above the halls. Above everything. I pointed to him the different constellations I had discovered. It was something he enjoyed, and for the first time in twelve months, it was something I enjoyed too. "What do you call that one?" he asked me.

"Telumendil," I answered. "It means Lover of the Stars."

I heard him repeat it under his breath before looking back towards me. "The others. Aren't you worried they are concerned?"

"Five minutes, a few hours ... they'll always be concerned."

Legolas stood and held out his arm. Standing, I took it and we walked back into the halls where we were alone. As I saw the dungeons around the corner, I took my arm back and he walked me to my cell where he opened it. Legolas didn't say anything and neither did I. I only watched as he shut the cell door and looked at me for a second before walking off. Sitting back down, I started to hear many different voices asking me questions. 

"Are you okay lassie?" I heard Balin's voice.

"Of course," I answered.

"They did not hurt you, did they?" Fili asked from beside me.

I thought about his voice for a second ... over the twelve months passing we had grown very close. I thought we had more than just friendship ... I realize now that's all it was ... a really good friendship. "I promise you they didn't."


	5. Lake-town

"I'll wager the sun is on the rise," Bofur sighed, "must be nearly dawn."

"We're never gonna reach the mountain, are we?" Ori asked in a saddened tone.

I heard the patter of someone's feet before I could feel the room's sadness and tension lifted immediately. "Not stuck in there, you're not," Bilbo whispered, showing us the keys.

"Bilbo!" Balin shouted with happiness.

soon, everyone else joined in. "Sh! There are guards nearby!"

one by one, Bilbo ran around unlocking all of our cells. "Shut the doors, it'll buy us more time," Balin said to all of us.

"Up the stairs," Dwalin said to us.

"Not that way. Down here. Follow me," Bilbo whispered as he rushed down the stairs.

following close behind him, we went down a few different flight of stairs before we entered the cellars. Looking at the guards in front of us, they were passed out from what I believe was alcohol. "I don't believe it, we're in the cellars!" Kili looked at us.

"You were suppose to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur walked forward.

"I know what I'm doing!" he said as we walked us over to the barrels. "Climb into the barrels. Quickly."

"Are you mad?" Dwalin asked him. "They'll find us."

"No, no. They won't, I promise you. Please, please, you must trust me."

I watched as Bilbo looked towards Thorin for help. "Do as he says," he said to his company.

looking at the barrels, I quickly sized them up and saw that no matter how I squeezed myself in, I wasn't going to fit. "Bilbo, these barrels might be the right size for a Dwarf, but I am not going to fit in one of these."

"What do you-- ... " he looked at the barrels and then looked at me. "Oh no."

"What are we suppose to do?" Kili asked from inside one of the barrels.

Bilbo stuttered before he sighed. "Just ... just get in!"

"Get in?"

"Get in!" he pushed me forward.

looking at the barrel, I let out a sigh before climbing in the one that was above Kili and Fili. Bending as much as I could, a good part of my torso was still poking out. "What do we do now?" Bofur asked him.

there was a pause. "Hold your breath."

"Hold you breath?"

"Hold my breath? What do you mean?"

I let out a loud groan when I felt my barrel hit the wooden floor before we all spun down into the river. Gasping for air as my barrel finally tipped back over, I looked at the others who were doing the same. "We have to wait for Bilbo!" I shouted to all of them. "Does someone have a barrel?!"

"I've got it!" Gloin answered as he was the closest to the opening.

we only waited a few seconds before Bilbo fell through into the water. "Well done, Master Baggins," Thorin said to him as he clung onto a barrel. "Come on! We need to move!"

moving our barrels with our hands through the water, I let out a groan as I saw what was coming. "Hold on!" I screamed to the others before I fell off the fall, being sunk down into the water. It only lasted a few seconds, but my lungs were already filled with water as I came back up. Coughing up whatever I could, we started to move down the river again. Turning my head, I saw that the Elves finally took notice. Hearing the sound of a horn, we turned our attention back towards the gate which was closing. 

"No!" Thorin screamed as he held onto the bars.

"Are you alright?" I reached out for Bilbo.

"Y-yeah, a little water in my mouth but I'm okay," he nodded.

letting out another sigh, I looked up to the guards before I saw one fall. Orcs. The Orcs followed us here. "Watch out! There's Orcs!" I yelled to the others in front of me as the body fell into the water.

they climbed over the wall in hoards. They easily took out the guards that were here and started to come after us. With only the weapons we managed to grab from the fallen Orcs, we had little to work with. There was obviously more then we could handle. With my back turned to the others, I felt the side of my barrel move before I turned around. It was Kili. He was going to pull the lever for us. 

watching as Dwalin tossed him an Orc sword, he took out the few that were in front of him. He struggled, but when he finally made it to the lever, something else stopped him. "Kili!" Fili screamed as his brother was shot in the leg.

he stumbled back onto the ground before another Orc ran forward ready to kill him, but was stopped by another arrow. Looking over, the red-headed Elf was killing whatever Orcs got near Kili. "Saelyn!" I heard my name being called before I turned to see Legolas ... and my daggers.

kicking off of my barrel, I watched as they hit the same Orc before I grabbed them, killing the one that was after me. "Kili!" I shouted as he strained himself to pull the lever. Unable to get to him, another Orc stepped in my way before I took him and another out too. Looking over, he was already in a barrel was floating down the stream with the others. Turning back towards Legolas who was making his way over with something else strapped to him back, I asked him a question.  _"Why are you helping me?"_

he took a second before answering. "I could not leave you empty handed."

Legolas unhooked my sword before handing it to me. Looking at it for no more than just a second, I shoved my daggers back into my holsters before I gripped my sword before focusing all my attention back on the Orcs. Leaving the Elves of Mirkwood to kill the Orcs that were residing on the bridge, I followed along side the lake with the others, helping them, and they helped me the best they could also. Seeing soon that there were two surrounding me, those two soon turned to four. Letting out a scream as an Orc hit my arm, the other hit the side of my face, causing me to spin, hitting the ground. In a daze, I heard one of the Dwarves yell my name before I turned back around. Watching as one of the Orcs raised there sword, an arrow to the neck had stopped him.

the other three quickly turned their attention to whom ever had shot the arrow before they were taken down by a series of daggers. Looking in front of me, it was Legolas. "Looks like they almost got you."

"Almost," I repeated before rushing back over to the Orcs that were closing in on the others. "Dwalin!" I called as I threw my sword, killing the Orc that was jumping towards him.

watching him grab the middle of my sword, he continued to use it for the others there were rushing towards them. Running along the trees, I threw my dagger at an Orc that was jumping into the water towards one of the Dwarves. Using the side of their barrel, I quickly grabbed my dagger out of the body before jumping to the other side. Watching as Bombur was launched through the air from one of the Orc's swords that was jammed in his barrel, I watched in amazement as he hit different heads of different Orcs before I jumped up landing on his barrel. Holding on as we flew to the other side, the Orcs surrounded him quickly. 

he was blinded by the barrel, but he did just as well as he would've any other time. "I've got the rest!" I said to him as he broke his own barrel and jumped into another.

stabbing the remaining two in the neck, I heard the feet of another drop down before I saw my sword stick itself in its head. Looking over, Dwalin had nodded before I grabbed it out of his head. Running alongside with the others, I watched as Legolas landed his feet on Dwalin and Dori's head as it took them down the current. Seeing him continue to jump on the heads of the Dwarves to the others side, I called for Bifur and Bofur who turned around.

running towards them, they moved their barrels together and put their hands out as I stepped on it. Throwing me through the air, I landed beside Legolas where I helped him take out the remaining Orcs that were around us. Standing there, I watched as they flowed down the river with the other Orcs within their shouting distance. Hearing something behind us, I turned around and saw the red-headed Elf shoot an arrow out of aim. She jumped down and held her daggers to the Orc's throat.  _"Tauriel! Wait! ... this one we keep alive."_

"Are you going with them?" I heard Legolas ask me.

"I have to," I answered, turning to look at him as I saw Tauriel dragging the other Orc away, meeting a few other guards.

"You don't have to. You can stay here, where you know you're safe."

I only smiled. "I have told you and your Father where my loyalties lie."

"There's too many of them. You cannot hold them off."

"You're right," I said as I jumped down to another rock, "but I will try ... will I see you again?"

he looked at me for a few seconds before a smile spread across his face too. "If you wish."

watching him as he rushed back over to Tauriel with the Orc, I turned back around and ran down the riverside. Running a distance from the Orcs to their right, I managed to outrun them and make it back to the others. "Anything behind us?!" Thorin called.

"Not that I can see, other than Saelyn, of course!" Balin answered.

"I think we've outrun the Orcs!" Bofur said to them.

"Not for long, you've lost the current," I commented as I rushed over to help Bilbo over. "They're a ways back, passed them on my way down here."

"Bombur's half drowned!" Dwalin called out.

"Make for the shore!" Thorin said to the rest.

helping the others up, I saw Kili was sitting on the ground with a rag pressed to his leg. "Are you alright?" I asked him, rushing over.

"It's nothing," he shook his head.

"On your feet," Thorin walked over.

"Kili's wounded, his leg needs binding," I looked over to him.

"There's an Orc pack on our tail. We keep moving."

"To where?" Balin snapped.

"To the mountain. We're so close," Bilbo answered.

Balin sighed as he held his back. "A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it."

"So then we go around," Bilbo replied with a, are you serious, attitude.

"The Orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight," Dwalin snipped at him. "We've no weapons to defend ourselves beside what Saelyn's little lover handed to her."

"You cannot bring me into this-"

"Oh you're sure I can."

"Bind his leg," Thorin interrupted our argument. "Two minutes."

glancing towards Dwalin, I let out a sigh before walking over to help Fili with his brother. "You have got to stay still. I know it hurts, Kili, really, I do."

"I know," he winced in pain before I continued.

hearing a pair of footsteps walking towards us, I looked over to see a man pointing his arrow at Dwalin before he shot it, hitting the log. Grabbing my dagger, I blocked the one shot at me before he shot the rock out of Kili's hand. "Do it again ... and you're dead."

"Excuse me, but ... you're from Lake-town, if I'm not mistaken," Balin walked forward with his hands up, stepping back when he pointed his arrow at him. "That barge over there ... it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?"

he only looked at us before carrying the barrels over to his boat. "What makes you think I would help you?"

"Those boots have seen better days," Balin attempted to persuade him. "As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed ... how many bairns?"

"A boy and two girls," he nodded.

"And your wife, I imagine she's a beauty," he continued.

"Aye," he responded, "she was."

it was silent. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ... "

"Oh come on, come on, enough of the niceties," Dwalin turned around.

the man suddenly got an amused look on his face. "What's your hurry?"

"What's it to you?" Dwalin snapped.

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands."

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains," Balin quickly made up. "Journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills."

"Simple merchants you say?"

Thorin stepped forward. "We need food, supplies, weapons ... can you help us?"

he took a second before looking down at the marks on the barrels. "I know where these barrels came from."

"What of it?" Thorin questioned.

"I don't know what business you had with the Elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one leaves Lake-town but by leave of the Master. All his wealth, comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil."

Balin jumped as he threw the rope on him. "Offer him more," Thorin whispered.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen."

"Aye," he nodded. "But for that ... you would need a smuggler"

"For which we would pay ... double," Balin insisted.

it was quiet as he finally accepted the offer. We all went upon the boat and then we were off. The tension was still high, worrying if the Orcs were going to catch up or not. "I find it a bit odd," the stranger, whose name we've come to know as Bard, commented with an amused look covering his face.

"Find what, odd?" Thorin asked without turning his head to look at him. 

"You are a company of Dwarves, are you not?"

there was a scoff from the others. "What else would we be?" Dwalin questioned.

"If that's so, how come there is a fully armed Elf accompanying you?"

I turned to look at him now. "What does it concern you?"

he didn't looked at me. "I have just found it a bit amusing ... aren't Elves suppose to hate Dwarves?"

"I guess they are," I finished the discussion before he bothered asking any more questions.

watching as he continued to steer the boat, Bofur panicked. "Watch out!" he shouted as Bard turned the boat, missing the large, rock formation.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin questioned in a deep tone, meant to intimidate.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here."

"Oh, I've had enough of this lippy lakeman," Dwalin shook his head. "I say we throw him over the side and be done with it."

"Bard, is name's Bard," Bilbo stressed.

"How do you know?" Bofur asked.

"Uh ... I asked him," he responded with his arms still folded from the cold.

"I don't care what he calls himself. I don't like him," Dwalin commented under his breath.

"We do not have to like him. We simply have to pay him," Balin butted in on the conversation. "Come on now Lads, turn out your pockets ... there's a ... there's a wee problem," he said and Thorin quickly walked over. "We're ten coins short."

Thorin sighed and folded his arms. "Gloin ... come on. Give us what you have."

"Don't look to me! I have been bled dry! By this venture. What have I seen? For my investment? Naught by ... "

ignoring Gloin as he rambled on, I looked towards what the others had their eyes on ... it was their home. It was the closet they have been to their home in years. I finally understood why I did this. For a while, I was wondering on why I even joined the company-- risked my life for them ... but it was for this. The way they looked towards their home ... this is what I stayed for.

"Take it! Take all of it!" Gloin shoved his coin pocket to them.

hearing a stomp, Bard jumped down and rushed over to us. "The money, quick! Give it to me."

"We will pay you when we get our provisions but not before," Thorin said to him.

"If you value your freedom you'll do as I say ... there are guards ahead."

"And what of me?" I asked. "There are only enough barrels for fourteen and there is fifteen on this boat."

I saw the wheels turning in his head as he thought of an idea. "You're an Elf," he stated, "that is where these barrels came from and you came with them to make sure everything was put in as you ordered."

even though Dwalin didn't like him, even he had to admit that the idea was good. Helping the others get into the barrels, I walked back over and stood to the side as we sailed over to the guards where Bard explained to him where the barrels came from, what he needed to do with them, and why I was aboard on the ship. The others couldn't hear, but I understood that Bard was asking them for a load of fish. Hearing the others spat horrible things about Bard, they stopped talking as fish were loaded into the barrels. I did have a hard time covering my laughs as I watched it happen, and even when Bard left I had to muffle my laughter which soon died down after I heard what he told the others.

"Quiet! ... we're approaching the tollgate."

"Halt! Goods inspection!" someone shouted from the small shack. "Papers please! ... oh! It's you Bard! ... and a woman!"

"Morning Percy!" he called back. "She's an Elf from Mirkwood, here to watch the shipment."

"Oh of course! Anything to declare?" he asked.

I did not think we were going to get through that easy. "Nothing, but that I am cold and tired and ready for home," he answered before handing him a piece of paper.

"You and me both," the man nodded before stamping the paper. "There you are! All in order!"

I watched as a man walked over grabbing the piece of paper from Percy's hand. "Not, so fast," he smiled before reading the paper. "'Consignments of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm'. Only, they aren't empty, are they Bard? ... if I recalled correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman ... not," he looked over to pick a fish up, "a fisherman."

"That's none of your business," Bard responded.

" ... wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business."

"Oh come on Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat."

"These fish! Are illegal!" he spat before throwing the dead fish into the water. "Empty the barrels over the side."

"You heard him! Into the canal! Come on, get a move on."

"Folk in this town are struggling, times are hard. Food is scarce."

"That's not my problem."

"You do not understand," I spoke, rushing over. 

"Who are you?" Alfrid snapped.

"I am Saelyn, of the Woodland Realm," I quickly lied. "My King," I looked towards Alfrid's frightened face, "Thranduil, has asked me to escort these barrels of fish to Lake-town to make sure they arrive safely and without harm."

"How can you harm them if they are already dead?" Alfrid questioned.

I paused, baffled by his stupidity. "That is not the term I had used the word in."

"What do you mean,  _term_?"

I glanced at Bard who begun to speak once more. "And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake ... when the rioting starts? ... will it be your problem then?"

he glared at Bard before raising his hand. "Stop ... ever the people's champion. Eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk. You might have their favor now, bargeman but it won't last."

"Raise the gate!" Percy called to the others before Alfrid whipped his head back around.

"The Master has his eye on you! You'd do well to remember: we know where you live."

"It's a small town Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives."

standing as we entered the town more, I saw what trouble they were truly in. I have never seen a place people call home so ... torn, so ... worthless. But it gives them shelter and warmth, and I guess that's what really matter now. Feeling the boat stop, Bard walked over and started to push the barrels over so the others could crawl out. Walking over, I helped Bilbo out and then Fili and Kili. Looking over, Bard went to push Dwalin's barrel before he popped up. "Get your hands off me," he growled before pulling himself out. 

"Follow me," Bard whispered before we started to walk through the town and passed different people. As we turned a corner a young boy ran towards us.

"Da! Our house, it's being watched."

Bard let out a sigh before he quickly thought of something. "Not in your right mind!" Dwalin growled.

"It's the only way to get in without them seeing," he responded.

"We do as he says," Thorin said to him.

"You, cover your ears, you'll look normal enough."

I looked at him. "Normal? What do you mean normal?"

"Hold this," he handed me a pile of food. "Follow me," walking behind him and his son, we walked through more narrow pathways before walking up a flight of stairs where he whistled to someone before tossing an apple down to them. "You can tell the Master I'm done for the day."

"Da! Where have you been?" a young girl rushed over hugging him.

"Father! There you are! I was worried!" she smiled before hugging him too.

"Here, Sigrid," he handed her a bag.

"Da ... why is there an Elf in our house?" the younger one asked.

he looked at me before taking the food. "She's a friend," he answered his daughter before looking towards his son. "Bain, get them in."

watching as Dwalin was the first, and might I add, furious, one to walk up, the others soon followed. "Da, why are there Dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" one of his daughters asked.

"Will they bring us luck?" the other asked.

I smiled at her innocence ... at both of their innocence and curiosity. Watching the boy stoke up a fire, everyone sat around with blankets, attempting to keep warm. "Here," I said to Bilbo taking off my sweater, "this should warm you up a bit more."

"Thank you," he nodded before pulling it around his body a little bit more. 

"They may not be the best fit but the'll keep you warm," Bard said as he walked back with some clothes.

looking over towards Thorin, he was staring out the window towards something. "The Dwarvish windlance," he whispered.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Bilbo said to him, blowing on his heated drink.

"He has," Balin said, walking over to us. "The last time we saw such a weapon ... a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came. The day Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the City rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast. But a Dragon's hide is tough. Tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow, fired from a windlance could have pierced the Dragon's hide. And few of those arrows were ever made. The store was running low when Girion made his last stand ... "

"Had the aim of Men been true that day ... much would have been different," Thorin looked towards us all.

"You speak as if you were there," Bard said to him.

"All Dwarves know the tale," he responded.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the Dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would've killed the beast."

Dwalin laughed behind the son who said this to us. "That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more."

it was silent before Thorin stepped forward. "You took our money ... where are the weapons?"

" ... wait here."

Thorin looked at his nephews before they walked over discussing something with Balin. Waiting, Bard walked over and set something on the table. Opening it, it was nothing more than hammers and make-shit hooks. "What is this?" Thorin asked.

"Pike hook. Made from an old harpoon."

"And this?" Kili asked.

"A crowbill, we call it. Fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand, I grant ... but in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none."

"We paid you for weapons," Gloin slammed whatever he had in his hand down in frustration. "Iron-forged swords! And axes!"

"It's a joke!" Bofur shouted, throwing the steel pole back onto the table.

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key."

"Thorin," Balin pulled him aside. "Why not take what's offered and go? I've made do with less. So have you. I say we leave now."

"You're not going anywhere," Bard cut him off.

"What did you say?" Dwalin growled.

"There are spies watching this house and probably ever dock wharf in the town ... you must wait 'till nighfall."

there was a while of no one talking after Bard left the house. I knew the others were talking of a plan and as soon as nightfall came, that what they were going to do. "I'll meet you there ... it'll give me a bit time to rest, I be there before you guys reach the door."

"Are you sure about this?" Thorin asked me.

I nodded. "I'm positive ... good luck."

the boy had tried to stop them, but there's no way you could change the mind of thirteen Dwarves. "How come you didn't go?" the little daughter asked me.

"That is because I wish to rest," I answered her.

there was silence as I helped the eldest with dinner. "What happened to your face?"

"Tilda!" the eldest shouted.

"Oh no, it's okay, she's just a little curious."

she continued to stare. "So? What happened?"

I sat down in front of her and begun to tell an bit over exaggerated story that seemed to bring joy to her. "It's was terrifying," I shook my head. "I stabbed my blade into the back of the Warg but it still stood strong. It wasn't a second before his blade came and made contact with myself."

"How did you live?!"

"By the means of a splendid wizard!" I answered. "He saved my life."

"What was his name?"

"Gandalf the Grey. Not only did he save my life, but his fireworks are beautiful!"

"Fireworks?! We haven't seen fireworks in forever!"

I smiled at her ... she reminded me of myself, in a lot of ways. "Neither have I."

"Did I mix this right? Saelyn?" the other asked me.

walking over, I looked into the bowl. "Yeah, it looks great," I said to her.

I felt her grab my arm. "Was it scary? ... almost dying?"

I fell silent at her question. "No ... it wasn't ... it was peaceful, actually ... quiet ... why do you ask?"

"Our Mother had died when we were kids ... I was just wondering-"

"Oh no," I said to her, "it's alright ... my Mother passed in battle when I was a kid, also ... the food looks delicious so far."

Sigrid only smiled before turning back to the other food before the front door opened and Bard rushed in. "Da! I tried to stop them!" Bain rushed forward.

Bard glanced at me before rushing to the door. "Stay with the kids ... please?"

"Of course," I nodded before he rushed off to find them.

it was silent once more. "Are you really an Elf?" Bain asked me.

"Well haven't you seen my ears?" I asked pushing my hair back. "Believe it or not, I was born with these."

"An Elf? From the Woodland Realm?"

"Oh no," I shook my head, "I'm from Rivendell ... the kin of the Woodland Realm."

"Rivendell? Our Mother use to tell us tales of the beautiful land," Bain smiled.

"It really is beautiful," I said to him.

"How long have you lived there?"

"Yeah! How old are you?"

"I am exactly two hundred years old."

"Two hundred years old?!" Tilda smiled. "No way!"

"Yes way!" I shouted back and she laughed.

"You don't look two hundred years old."

"That's because I am meant to live a thousand years."

Tilda looked towards her sister then to her brother in amazement. "It's true, Tilda," Sigrid nodded.

"That's amazing!"

"It is, now come on, your sister has made dinner for you."

looking at the kids walk towards the food, I let out a sigh before walking back outside into the cold. Looking towards the Woodland Realm, I thought if I was actually going to see Legolas again ... there has to be something there ... there  _has_ to be ... he wouldn't bring me my weapons if he just saw me as a prisoner like the others ... he wouldn't of, I can't believe-

"Out of my house!" 

turning around, Bard looked even more furious then before. "What do you mean?"

"Go back to your filthy Dwarves," he walked towards me.

" ... has something happened?"

"Da," Sigrid set her hand on his shoulder, "let her stay ... she brings joy to Tilda," I heard his whisper.

Bard took a second before pulling me back outside. "You stay for tonight, then you leave with the others-"

"What has happened? Why haven't they left yet?" he didn't hesitate to tell me exactly what happened. "I did not know of that, I'm sorry-"

"It is not your fault," he responded before looking back over to his children who were laughing over my stories. "I have not seem them laugh like that in a long time."

"Tilda really does like my stories ... no matter how exaggerated they may be."

Bard couldn't help but to crack a smile. "That mark ... on your face," he whispered.

I took a second before saying anything. "Our journey here has been long ... we've dealt with our troubles ... Orcs have been one of them-"

"Orcs?" he looked at me.

"They've been hunting us for the past year. They managed to catch up twice. A year ago, Azog the Defiler had finally cornered."

a look of disbelief washed over his face. "Azog the Defiler? I thought he only lived in tales." 

"No ... he doesn't."

there was a pause as he thought about what I had just said to him. "Is he the one who gave you that scar?"

I nodded. "He meant to slice my head from my body ... luckily, he missed his mark."

"And you lived to tell the tale."

"It's not something I enjoy sharing ... I can't-- it ... I'm sorry."

he was quiet too. "I understand ... it happens when I think of my wife."

I looked back to the kids, seeing one of the most important people missing from their picture. "I lost my Mother too," I said to him. "I was a child, just like them. She was on a quest with my Father and they were ambushed by Goblins. He made it out alive ... she was a fierce warrior and many wanted to see her dead. There is only one remembrance of her and it is not a good one."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be ... we've all felt our grief before ... it just matters if we can grow past it or not."

I felt his hand on my shoulder before he shared a small smile with me. "The girls will prepare a bed for you."

"That will not be necessary. Elves do not sleep."

he nodded. "Of course. Do you wish to join us for dinner?"

"I'm okay. Thank you, though ... go on, join your children."

Bard didn't hesitate as he walked back in, sitting down with his kids. Leaning back against the railing, I watched them talk about different things and laugh. This is something I would like ... a family. I wish I could say my family's close, but we're really not. Not the way my Mother would've wanted us to be. Not the way I wish we were like. So I think sitting here, braiding Tilda's hair was possibly looking into my future. "How come I can't braid your hair?"

"Because my hair is already braided."

"Can't I braid it again?"

I smiled at her persistence. "If you feel the need to braid it then you can."

she jumped up at the offer and rushed around to the back of my head where she started to take the braids out of my hair. "Here, my Father insisted that I give you some clean clothes. They were our Mothers ... it's about time we get rid of them."

"Thank you Sigrid," I smiled as I winced in pain from Tilda pulling my hair a little too hard.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

"Not at all."

Sigrid only smiled at her little sister tugging at my hair before she left the room to where, I'm guessing, her room was located. "It's been a long time since we've had someone in our home. I'm glad it was another girl."

"Don't you get to braid your sisters hair?"

"Sometimes, but when Da is home he usually lets me play with his hair."

I raised an eyebrow as Bard took a break from washing dishes to listen to our conversation. "Oh really? Does he look like a beautiful woman when you're done?"

I smiled as Bard through a dishrag at me. "Da! I am doing her hair!"

"She'll live."

I threw it back as he smiled be turning his back to us. Sitting as still as I could as Tilda pulled at my hair every few seconds. "It looks good, I promise," she said before jumping down.

"I bet it does," I said to her before she dragged me over to a table where there was a mirror. She quickly grabbed it and showed me my reflection ... I didn't notice the braids. It was the third time in the past twelve months I've seen it. The color is a lot worse than what I had seen in Beron's window. I saw a light pink, but now I see a dark purple.

"What do you think?" Tilda broke me from my thoughts.

now I looked at them. She had fishtailed to braids on the side of my head and pulled them back, braiding them together down the back. It looked very pretty and difficult so I can now see why it had taken her such a long time. "They look beautiful," I smiled at her. "Now come on. The sun has been down for quite a while, you need to get some sleep."

"Goodnight, Saelyn," she smiled.

"Goodnight, Tilda," I kneeled down to her height. "Go on, you need your sleep."

she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around my neck. Glancing over at Bard, I took a second before hugging her back. "I'll see you in the morning."

watching her skip back to her room, I stood back up, looking at the clothes Sigrid brought for me. "She hasn't been like that towards anyone since her Mother."

"You should go to sleep too ... I'll stay up and make sure nothing happens."

"You're safe here, Saelyn. That's not something you need to worry about."

I stayed by the door as he walked out of the room. Looking out into the distance, I could see the mountain under the moonlight ... I knew nothing was going to happen. I just couldn't believe it. We've had to stay up for so much I know there's still something out there. The Orcs are following us, I know they are ... and maybe Legolas is out there, too. I cannot be too sure what he had felt, but I know what I felt, and I hope to feel it once more. Once morning has came, I made sure that I [changed](http://cfc.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/.sig/rXKTIZn73GUQKH9z5cV9iQ/cid/183871929/id/gnMByZeY5RG5tkbCNuhFfQ/size/c600x952.jpg) into what they gave me before making my way back to the kitchen.

"You did not have to cook breakfast, that is what I do," Sigrid walked over.

"I have not make breakfast in over a year, let me do it for once."

"Is that how long you have been on the road? A little over a year?"

I nodded at her question. "I'm sure it's been longer, but I have been trying to keep track as good as I could."

"Don't you miss home?"

I smiled at the question. "I do not have a home, Sigrid ... someone like me never does."

"You can make a home here! In Lake-town!"

"As lovely as that sounds, there's plenty more out in the world I must see."

"Is it beautiful? Beyond the lake where the others roam?"

"Most places," I answered, "but others you wish you would have never laid your eyes on."

she became quiet again as I plated four plates. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I did a little bit. But this is not my food to eat, I could not possibly do that."

"Well it's my food and I'm offering it to you!"

"No, Sigrid, I am alright."

she only frowned before grabbing the plates. "It smells good," she commented.

"Well in the opinion of my cousin it tastes good too."

"Well Sigrid is right. It does smell good," Bard walked in with his son and his youngest trailing behind them.

"It was the least I could do," I said to him.

watching as they all sat down and started to eat, I took a moment before I walked to the deck once more and listened as the horns were blown for the others. I had told Thorin I would meet him there before sundown, and I plan on keeping that promise ... but I feel like something is going to keep me here. "I'm done with Dwarves. Go away," I heard Bard snap as he opened the door.

"No- no!" I heard Bofur's voice. "No ... please. No one will help us. Kili's sick," rushing over, I stood beside Bard, looking at Kili, Fili, Bofur and Oin. "He's very sick."

"Let him inside," I said to Bard before he moved aside.

"It's his leg," Fili said, "it still isn't getting better."

"Get the pots together!" I said to the others. "We need to try something."

and we did. There wasn't anything that was working. "Nothing's helping," Fili looked to me as the sun was setting.

"What do we do?" Bofur asked quietly as Kili winced in constant pain.

I paused for a moment, looking in Fili's terrified eyes. "We keep trying."

out conversation was cut short by the movement of the house. Looking at the others, I knew they all had the same gut feeling I did. "Da?" Sigrid asked.

"It's coming from the mountain!" Bain said to him.

"You should leave us," Fili walked over. "Take your children, get out of here."

"And go where?" Bard asked. "There is no where to go."

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda asked him with fear in her voice.

"No, darling."

"The Dragon, it's going to kill us."

he was quiet before he his eyes fell onto something in the kitchen. He reached his hand up and pulled something down. "Not if I kill it first. Bain, you need to come with me," there was a bit commotion between them before Bard rushed over to me. "Stay with the girls, okay? ... protect them if you must, I beg of you."

"Of course," I nodded. "Go on, do what you need to do."

Bard looked at me before his girls. There was a moment of tension before he rushed out of the house with his son behind him. Not long had passed, only fifteen minutes before Bain returned and Bofur started to bug once more. "There's got to be something else," he looked towards me. "Can't you think of anything?"

"I'm trying," I responded as I listened to Kili's shouting. "I-I don't know! I'm sorry, but I don't know!"

"Sh!" Bofur stopped me. "I'm thinking ... hold on! I'll be right back!"

watching him run out of the house, I looked back over to Fili who was letting his brother squeeze his hand to deal with the pain. "What was that?" Sigrid asked me.

"What was what?"

"I think Da's back," she said. "Tilda, stay here, I'm going to go out and check."

seeing her walk to the door, a smell hit my nose. "What is it?" Fili asked. "Do you smell something?"

"Sigrid! Get back in the house!"

before she could respond, she let out a scream attempting to pull the door shut. Running over, I pulled my daggers out before pulling Sigrid back and stabbing them through the Orc's neck. "Saelyn!"

spinning around, I threw one of my daggers at the other Orcs head as Fili grabbed it. Feeling myself being shoved down, I rolled around and kicked the Orc over me as it flew and hit another one. Standing back up, I looked over and saw another Orc busting through the ceiling. "Get under the table!" I screamed at Tilda who hid with her sister. Letting out a shout as I was hit to the ground, I felt my head bounce with a hit. Hearing the sound of more shouting, I looked over and saw the Orc raising it's blade before I watched an arrow fly through its chest. "Legolas," I whispered.

"Are you okay?" 

he was here ... it was actually him. "I-I think so."

"Then fight," he said to me before turning back around with his dagger.

hearing another behind me, I grabbed my sword before I kicked off the wall and stabbed my blade through its head then used the other side to kill another that Oin had pushed away from him. Hearing Kili scream out in pain once more, I snapped my head around and saw him lying on the floor with Tauriel beside him, killing anything that got near him. Soon, it wasn't long before the Orcs crawled from where they came and started running.

"You killed them all," Bain looked at us.

"There are others. Tauriel, come."

she only stared down at Kili without saying anything to Legolas. "Stay here with him ... it's what he'd want," I set a hand on her shoulder. "I'll go with him."

"Thank you," she whispered before I rushed over the edge of the stairs, running after Legolas.

looking ahead, I quickly saw that another Orc was sneaking up behind him as he fought two others. Grabbing my dagger, I threw the first one, and then the second. He looked behind him and made his way towards me. "Where is Tauriel?"

"She stayed with the others," I answered. 

he was quiet as he looked at me. "Are you sure you want to come with?"

"As long as you will not be alone," I said to him before we turned a corner seeing Bolg standing there. Legolas stared back before he whipped out his sword. Standing beside him, we both looked at each other for a second before Legolas took a step forward.

stepping back as soon as we saw two more Orcs. I kicked one back and went for the other as Legolas jumped through fighting with Bolg for a few seconds. Hitting away the Orcs weapons, I felt the other hit me in the side of the head with the butt of his weapon. Shaking my head, I rolled backwards and sliced at the Orcs arm before the other came from behind and kicked me into the building. Laying there, I saw Bolg push Legolas back to the others as he started to fight them now. Getting back onto my feet, I started to walk over to Bolg before I saw he was already gone. 

turning back around I saw Legolas do the same before he wiped away a little blood from his nose. "Tell me you're okay."

I only nodded before we looked over seeing Bolg stop to look at us before rushing off with his Warg. "Do you have a horse?"

he only turned to face me before grabbing my hand, pulling me behind him we ran over to where his horse was. Watching him throw his leg over, I grabbed my hand and helped me up. Wrapping my arms around his waist, he grabbed the reigns before he kicked his horse, following close behind Bolg ... it was him ... I know it's him. I got the same feeling in my stomach that I did when I first saw him in Mirkwood. I know it has to mean something. Things like that always mean something. Feeling him, and his touch, everything went crazy ... I don't know what's going to happen, but I do know that I want to stay close to him.


End file.
